Chronicles of the Chozo Pair
by Laserai
Summary: A Metroid/Descent fanfiction project about the travels of two solo specialists: Samus Aran, a lone bounty hunter with a knack for Space Pirate confrontation and the Material Defender, a highly skilled lone mercenary pilot who work for the PTMC. Project on Hold Until Completion of HOTD Project. Last Updated 04/24/2013
1. A Reason to Come Back

_**A LAPS Networks Original Fanfiction**_

A

LAPS Networks

Production

Based on the Super Metroid Game Series Also Based on the Descent Game Series

**Chronicles of the Chozo Pair**

_A Super Metroid Fanfiction_

_**Created By: Laserai**_

**Legal Notes:** All elements related to the Super Metroid Game Series and all characters related belong to Nintendo and other copyright holders. We the DAE Firms nor the LAPS Networks lay claim in anyway to the characters or elements contained there in. Only the story line itself and the original characters are our own works.

**Author Notes:** Yep, its definitely been a long time right guys. Don't I know. Well, it's the result of losing 97 of your data due to sudden hard drive failure. Word of advice guys: if you ever have to get a replacement hard drive don't ever buy used no matter how much they sell it for. Always back up your data just in case. I was able to recover some of mine due to back up its not a total loss. Alas all my fanfic projects ongoing and prototype were lost. Well, anyway this is a story that centers around Samus Aran from Super Metroid and the Material Defender from Descent.

**_Introduction_**

The darkness of space is quiet as most have retired for the day. Space traffic is at a minimal as two Federation space police fighters are on patrol as they fly their route one last time before heading back to the Earth Space Station.

"Hey, Bill you getting that energy spike I am picking up?"

"Yeah, it seems to be coming from the Mercury mines. Seems the PTMC are up to no good as usual."

**ALERT! – Mercury Planet Core Meltdown in progress! – ALERT!**

"Holy $#"

"Hey, looks like the whole planet is gonna blow!"

Several transport vessels and scores of high-velocity escape pods clear the planet and enter warp. Their escape is just in time as parts of the planet begin to blow apart as fire and molten rock gives way.

Meantime Still In The Mercury Mines 

A single white and gold Pyro GL closely following a custom high-speed silver and dark blue guide bot blazes a trail down the final stretch of the main exit shaft as fiery rubble and debris falls around them as the shaft itself goes from its orderly form into a hellacious inferno. Surprisingly the pilot is a dark complexion male with unnatural dark blue eyes and hair in his mid 20's since records are sketchy of the legends age. The hard-core pilot manipulates the flight controls with grand master precision. The duo vessels escape under the wire as within seconds of emerging from the fire lane as it has now become collapses altogether as Mercury starts a death roll as its axis and revolution begins to decay and cease altogether.

"Shoot. There goes the Mercury Mines. I bet the PTMC is going to be pissed. Then again serves em right. Got what they deserved."

"Vertigo One, destruction of Mercury was not part of the agenda."

"How the heck was I to know the frickin PTMC and the Space Pirates rigged the whole planet to blow with the main reactor. Anyway, had to be done. This is what you call a matter of incorrect Intel on the Federation's part."

"Right then. Shall we engage simultaneous warp then?"

"Make it so Ami."

With that the Pyro GL and its guide bot partner disappear as they go to split second warp for a short moment.

On the opposite side of the planet, several space pirate cruisers burst through the surface and continue at a very high velocity out of the system. One of the ships clearly appears to be the Space Pirate Mothership.

"Sir, multiple space pirates on scope."

"Darn, there too far away to intercept. Must have come from mercury. The SPF Mayhem mothership is with em."

"But what the hell are they doing here anyway?"

"Not possible to know that sir. We better get clear of Mercury as these mines are extremely volatile."

The space police fighters perform a split second warp clearing the Mercury planet as it explodes with a fury as multiple massive blasts occur on its surface followed by the largest explosion of them all causing a level 5 shockwave to form. The shockwave lacks enough anti-matter power to obliterate all in its path but manages to cause massive gravitational disturbances. Fortunately it dissipates rather quickly causing a moderate disturbance in space traffic.

In the Meantime 

Vertigo One aka the Material Defender returns to normal space with his guide bot Ami flying alongside him. Being they have successfully completed their mission on Mercury the Pyro GL now flies a standard course back to earth. Unfortunately, the space police are unaware of his legitimate occupation and catch up to him.

"This is the Federation Space Police. State your business and identify yourself."

"This is Vertigo One, Freelancer Laserai returning from a classified mission under Federation contract."

"Did you just say Vertigo One as in the Material Defender?"

"Uhm, yeah. Having problems with your communications matrix, officer?"

"No its just I never thought I would ever get to meet you in person."

"It's alright. So you think you guys could escort me back to the Galactic Federation's Earth Base Omega Central?"

"Not a problem."

Chapter One A Reason To Come Back 

The Pyro GL and its guide bot continues on course as it flies towards Earth with two space police fighters escorting. As they approach Earth they come in range of one of the GF Defense Space Stations orbiting the planet.

"This is DSS #001, approaching vessels we have you on screen. Hold your position and transmit identification and authorization codes please."

"Copy transmitting now."

"Verification has been received on all codes. Welcome back Vertigo one. It has been a while. You may proceed."

"Copy that DSS. Over and out."

The ships continue on course through the atmosphere and continue their descent until they arrive at their destination, Omega Central. What they see is a common sight for the space police yet the last time the Material Defender was here, the Galactic Federation's Main HQ was still on one of the orbiting space stations.

The station is a floating fortress being entirely suspended about 30,000 feet in the air. Omega Central is the only station of its kind in the Federation being its main HQ. Complete with laboratories, multiple fighter bays, an airport and central control the station stays busy at all hours of day and night.

"Man, it has been a while since I was last here."

Laserai looks around and observes the station from their position.

"Well, that is true. A lot has changed since we last saw you."

Officer 01 continues to cycle through available fighter bays to find one that isn't busy. He soon finds one and sends the location over to Laserai.

"Sure has. Well, here we are."

With that the ships fly into an assigned fighter bay. The bay is relatively empty as most vessels are away on mission as it is a time of war. Laserai emerges from his Pyro GL and removes a human girl no more then 12 years old from the rear seat that is still asleep. Laserai now carrying the small girl leaves his Pyro GL under the care of his guide bot and walks off with the federation officers to give his report. As he passes down the hall he manages to shake hands with some fellow officers and other comrades in arms though he does get some curious stares as to the precious cargo he is carrying.

As they enter the main debriefing room, the two officers with him stop their pace so he passes them. He hands over the girl in his arms to one of the two officers.

"I found this civilian child scared and alone in the Mercury Mines. See to it she is reunited with her family."

"Roger that sir."

The officers then step outside closing the door behind them. Laserai continues up to the main desk. Behind the desk sits the Galactic Federation General Leon and the Galactic Federation Fleet Admiral Arvoc.

"Vertigo One, it is good to see you have returned safely. Please submit your field report."

"Right. Mission parameters proceeded as follows: I arrived at the destination planet Mercury within the target time window to discover that the X-virus the PTMC had been secretly working on was also present on Mercury.

It seems the PTMC had setup a covert laboratory with the internals of the planet. What was most surprising was the presence of Space Pirates on the planet. Further investigation has revealed the two parties; the Space Pirates and the PTMC are working together to further develop the X-Viral. Upon verifying my objects, I hit the base in all the target locations taking out its primary reactor.

The Space Pirates and the PTMC were a leg up on Intel and rigged several charges spread throughout their base and the mines to explode should something happen to the main reactor. Unfortunately since the mines run throughout the entire planet, this course of action resulted in a catastrophic explosion, which triggered a domino effect. Being the mines are laden with several volatile minerals this did little to improve the situation. The end result was the end of the planet we call Mercury."

"Very well and the status of the PTMC and the Space Pirates?"

"Several VIP Space Pirate vessels managed to escape the planet before they could be intercepted. It is assumed any PTMC VIP were likely on board or were merely in presence via some communication link."

"You have done well, Vertigo One. The pay for this mission has been forwarded to your account in full with a little extra for which I will explain to you in just a moment. However, another problem lends the need of your services and this time we think this is a critical mission."

"Another mission, I take it. Hmm, not wasting anytime are we? Well, seeing as I haven't taken a break in a while the pay is going to go up this time."

"That isn't a problem. Whereas we would not normally ask you to go on mission right after coming off of one, this is regarding an urgent matter even the press has not been informed of."

"So whats the details?"

"You are aware of the Gamma Metroid Project am I correct?"

"Yeah, it's a project the Space Pirates have been working on that effectually involves Metroid DNA splicing and manipulation. If I recall they have been trying to perfect a Metroid Soldier serum or something to that effect."

"That's right. Anyway, recon scans and some eyewitnesses reported heavy Space Pirate activity in the Serpent Sector. Further recon revealed several inhabited worlds have been colonized and turned into planet wide laboratories which we suspect are in use by Space Pirates to further Project Gamma Metroid."

"Hmm, if I recall didn't you already have someone else assigned to handle matters involving the Space Pirates?"

"That is exactly where are problem lies. You are aware of Bounty Hunter Freelancer, Samus Aran are you not?"

"What bio organism has never heard of that legendary warrior? Her battle tactics I have often used in the field of engagement along with my own. She is by far one of the most skilled space bound fighters in existence."

"Very good then. Well, Miss Aran was assigned to investigate this mission some 3 months ago. Normally she checks in with us every two weeks and if something comes up the most we can expect to wait is a month. Because so much time has passed and we have been unable to reach her or get any contact we fear something may have happened."

"What!? This is bad. If whatever she has encountered has managed to give her trouble then this is a big deal."

"That was our thoughts as well. So we have reluctantly refrained from sending personnel to try and find her as we fear they would be useless to her. We want you to continue the mission and find and restore her back to operational status as well if necessary. Her status at this point is unknown so please depart as soon as possible."

Laserai looks to his watch and presses a few buttons so that a screen open up on it showing Ami on screen. After he tells her the situation, she reports back her thoughts on what can be expected.

"Hmm, my guide bot Ami states we have to stop in to one of the maintenance garages for some overdue upgrades and repairs. After that though we should be able to depart. I estimate we should be clear to leave tomorrow morning."

"That's excellent. We will schedule your pre-authorized launch for tomorrow morning. Just send the bill to the Galactic Federation and get whatever you need for your upgrades. We can't afford to lose you nor Miss Aran as you're some of the best operatives we have."

"Yes sir."

"By the way, we noted you encountered a small child during your travels in the Mercury Mines and see that you've brought her back with you. This rescue operation was not part of your objectives yet you performed this anyway."

. . . . . ._Well, here comes the heat. Better brace up._

"We are very grateful to your efforts in this regard which is why we have increased the pay you received for this latest mission. The child you selflessly rescued is Ginger Lionheart whom if you recall is the daughter of the Lunar Moon Base Ambassador. She was on the planet Mercury for a tour and was reported separated from the group. I suppose she somehow found her way into the mines. It is very fortunate you were able to find her."

Didn't see that one coming. Oh well. Guess I can take the shields down.

"For your valor and call of duty beyond what was required we award you the Federation Medal of Courage. You have also been reviewed of your current achievements and have been promoted to the rank of Commander. Congratulations and keep up the good work, Commander."

Officers walk up to Laserai and update his rank medal and add the Courage Medal after which they exchange salutes. They also give him a uniform slightly different from what he is wearing. It is made of a far superior material to what he is wearing and its design is different and identical to the two officers sitting before him.

"Thank you sir."

"When Miss Aran returns we have a lot of overdue medals we need to give her as well. I expect she is due for several promotions also."

"I shall relay the message to her then."

"Very good Vertigo One. Dismissed."

Laserai turns and walks out of the room and closes the door.

As he walks down the hall he runs into the girl he rescued from the Mercury mines earlier.

"Hey, mister. I'm Ginger and you're the one who rescued me right?"

"Uhm, yes that was me and by the way the name is Laserai. Don't tell anybody though as most just call me the Material Defender."

"I have heard about you. You're quite the legend yes. Well, you have to be very nice to rescue me. I know as a soldier you didn't have to do that, am I right?"

"Perhaps, yet I am a freelancer for the Federation. Anyway, I couldn't just leave you there in that mine."

"Wow. Then that only means you had an even less reason to help me. Uhm, I know this is none of my business but are you married?"

"Wha? Uhm. Well!?"

Just then the child's mother walks up whose appearance lends her to be in her mid twenties with a pale complexion likely do to being born of the moon, long black hair, unearthly sea blue eyes and an hour glass figure. Laserai finds it hard to take his eyes off this woman who now approaches him, which Ginger quickly picks up on and smiles, to herself.

"I am the child's mother. Sorry about that."

"Not a problem maam."

"So you're the man responsible. The famous Vertigo One aka the Material Defender, the bain of the PTMC and freelance justice fighter for the Federation, hmm."

"You know your facts well, maam."

"My name is Cindy Nakashima. Your calling me maam makes me feel like I am old or something. I am very grateful to you for saving my daughter. I had to stop my negotiations on Pluto when I heard my lil Ginger was missing."

"Wait, you're the ambassador of the Lunar Moon?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So if you're the ambassador then where is her father if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, he was lost in the SP Skirmish of 2756 when the Space Pirates tried to take on Earth's Defense Space Stations after their initial launch. So I just raise Ginger here on my own."

"I am sorry to bring it up. My condolences for your loss, Miss Nakashima."

"No honey, just Cindy. Anyway, it's been almost five years now so I have accepted that. I think Ginger has been trying to find herself another father."

"I see." _So that explains why the lil angel asked me that._

"So, did you wish to answer her question? She seems to be stubborn about getting an answer more then usual."

Ginger gives her best expectant face, which is rather cute. Not wishing to disappoint since Laserai wisely believes Ginger isn't the only one curious he decides what harm could it do?

"Alright, as it is rather hard to say no to a cute face like that. . I haven't had any time for anything like that unfortunately."

"Hmm, is that right." Ginger now holds a face that looks like she may be scheming.

"Yeah well, that's how it is when you're busy with Federation missions." _I wonder what she is thinking about. Oh well._

"Uhm, is it possible we will meet again Material . ."

"The name is Laserai and its okay if you call me that. Bear in mind not many know my real name. Anyway, it will probably be some time before I return here considering the details of this next mission."

"I see."

Cindy is clearly disappointed which for some reason affects Laserai. Laserai flips on his watch causing a small screen to open and talks with Ami who rolls her eyes and nods. He then closes out the call and looks back up.

"Well, I suppose we can hang out for a while. My guide bot Ami will make sure my ship goes through its repairs and upgrades."

"Hmm, are you familiar with Earth. I was born on the moon so I don't know much about this place."

"Well, I am from Earth and know a few people I need to visit. Your welcome to come along."

"Alright. Lets go." Ginger seems to be pleased to spend more time with her newfound hero.

"Calm down dear. Okay, I have nothing to do so its okay with me."

Laserai, Cindy and Ginger leave the base and after renting a hover car they fly down to the surface to visit some places on Earth Laserai hasn't been in a while. Spending all day with another person let alone a child has been something Laserai as the Material Defender hasn't done in some time. As the day wears down, they eventually find their way back to the maintenance shop where Laserai's Pyro GL is still being repaired and upgraded.

Laserai gets out of the hover car and walks over to a balcony that overlooks the sky where a sunset is in progress. A gentle breeze blows about as it is about the fall season at this time. Several types of sea birds can be seen flying over the water looking for last minute food. Cindy and Ginger follow him and stand beside him.

"Laserai, I had a very nice time with you today." _Cindy looks at him and smiles. He looks over and their eyes meet causing her to blush and look away._

"I had a nice time as well. I haven't been able to spend time with anyone in a long time. Being the Material Defender does have its down sides." _He continues to look at Cindy's face to ensure he will remember her when he comes back. He then looks over at Ginger and notes her smile._

"Hey Ginger. Keep this lil lady out of trouble while I am away okay." Laserai looks into the little girl's emerald eyes with mock seriousness.

"Aye, Laserai." Ginger performs a semi perfect salute to Laserai, which he returns.

"That's a good lass. In fact, let me holler at you for a moment concerning a top secret mission, Ginger."

Ginger smiles and walks over to him. Laserai kneels down and whispers something in her ear, which causes her to nod smiling, and hands her a card, which she puts in one of her pockets. Laserai resumes standing and pats her head smiling.

He then looks back to Cindy. "You're free to keep the car for as long as you need it. Just leave the car at the base when your done and they will retrieve it. Well, if there is nothing else . . ." Laserai stands around expectantly and watches Cindy's face seeing she is struggling with her next course of action. What follows though surprises even him, as it wasn't quite what was expected.

"Laserai I just . . ." Cindy starts to speak then looking into his dark blue eyes she follows her first instinct as she closes the distance between them, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him lightly across the lips then draws back to stare into his eyes.

"Thanks for all you have done I mean with saving my daughter and spending time with us today. I want to get to know you more so return to me alive, okay?" Cindy looks to him expectantly with her sea blue eyes still holding on to him.

"You two are my new reasons to come back, Cindy." Laserai smiles at her and kisses her again his arms around her waist.

Ginger in the meantime wears a smile seeing the events unfolding before her between her mom and Laserai.

Cindy smiles widely then reluctantly steps out of the embrace, walks away and gets into the car's driver seat and waits on her daughter, Ginger. "Come on honey."

"See ya later Laserai." Ginger runs up and hugs Laserai to which he returns

"I shall see you when I get back ya little angel." Laserai kisses her forehead after which she then gets in the passenger side of the car.

Laserai waves at them as they drive off. After they have left, he heads inside to see how the repairs are going. Imagine his dismay when he discovers his guide bot is disassembled and parts are everywhere. However, before he can say anything Ami addresses him from a computer screen off to the side.

"Laserai, so you decided to come back."

"Yeah, I was out with a friend."

"A friend huh. Seems like she may end up something more then that."

"Anyway, so whats the deal? You letting yourself fall to pieces or something?"

"Oh ha ha. Actually, Mike the repair bot says I needed a few upgrades myself so I had him get right on it. I am currently using this blank CPU until my form is completely upgraded. He says when he is done I will even have on board weapons. About frickin time, sheesh!"

"Well, the Federation is footing the bill so it's all good. Well, how goes the repairs and upgrades on the Pyro GL?"

"Just ask Mike. That should be him over there ya know from your early days with the PTMC."

"Hey, Mike how you been?" Laserai looks over to the humanoid task bot that walks up to him. The bot specializes in PTMC and custom upgrades as well as various ship repairs. They have had on and off business relations for a decade or so.

"It's been busy Laserai. Man, what's it's been like 7 years now. Looking good man. You still up to the usual Material Defender work I see."

"Same ole Mike. So how is my baby doing?"

"Oh, the repair and upgrades on the Pyro are coming along nicely. You should be able to leave as scheduled."

"All right. That's good news. Well, I think I may turn in early tonight."

"Oh yeah, so who was that fiery lady you were with earlier today."

"Uhm, well I saved a little girl who somehow got lost in the Mercury Mines and that was the mother."

"Yeah, I saw the little tike with her mom earlier today. Nice work with the mom I mean she is definitely a ten on the hotness scale. But aren't you afraid of her hubby running into ya?"

"Not really. Her husband died five years ago in that skirmish that happened on the DSS 02. Pretty sad story since she is a fine woman."

"I remember that. Lost a lot of good men in that Space Pirate attack. Well, so what do you think of her?"

"Its good you brought this up. Ami you should listen in too cause I have to ask ya'll a question. You guys ever heard of what they call love at first sight?"

"Wow, so you really like this girl then. Man, sounds like you're serious. Whats her name man?"

"Her name is Cindy. You know me. I am not one to fall for girls and their good looks and all. I have always been the dedicated soldier type with no time for fun and all that jazz. Well, somehow she and her little girl Ginger got to me you know."

"Well, it was only a matter of time. I have been telling ya for the longest haven't I Ami?"

"Yep, big brother. The way you and her were looking at each other. Well, it's about time."

"Uhm well. I suppose."

"Hey Laserai, one word of advice with regard to relationships with girls and those who work with the Space Forces."

"What it is Mike? You look serious."

"Yeah I am. Don't drag your feet on the relationship and trust your initial feelings. Your future days are not guaranteed to you. If you have the opportunity to progress take the chance even if at the time it may seem to be progressing quickly. You may find yourself missing the only available opportunity and forfeiting the game, no what I am saying?"

"I believe so. I will leave the speed of this up to Cindy. I have no quarrel since I am use to speed being a pilot so it's really her preference."

"That's a good way to be so don't second guess yourself. If you follow that advice, it will usually always come out right in the end, okay?"

"Yeah I got ya. Thanks Mike."

"Never a problem buddy. Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding. Ha ha."

"I will keep that in mind. Well, see ya and Ami be good."

"Right. Sleep well big brother."

"Mmm hmm."

Laserai walks up a set of stairs in the garage and enters the building above the maintenance shop, which is an Inn where pilots can rest overnight while they wait on extended repairs and the related. After checking in he goes to the room he has been assigned. After getting a shower he sits up for a little while thinking about the events of the day, the little girl Ginger and her attractive mom Cindy before going to sleep. _So it seems for once now I have two reasons to come back alive._

* * *

Well, what can Laserai expect when he gets under way to help Samus Aran? How will the Material Defender be able to help the famous Samus Aran who has up until now always performed solo missions? Also in the next chapter, we find out what the heck is up with the Material Defender and how he ended up being a black guy and working for the federation. See ya then.

* * *

_I have returned. That's right and due to the fact my hard drive went to cyber heaven I am rewriting my fanfic projects from scratch. Anyway, info on whats new in the next chapter so drop a brother some reviews. Laserai Out._

**A LAPS Networks Original Fanfiction**


	2. The Chozo NOT A Dead Race

**A LAPS Networks Original Fanfiction**

A

LAPS Networks

Production

_Based on the Super Metroid Game Series_

_Also Based on the Descent Game Series_

**Chronicles of the Chozo Pair**

_ A Super Metroid Fanfiction_

_**Created By: Laserai**_

**_Legal Notes:_** All elements related to the Super Metroid Game Series and all characters related belong to Nintendo and other copyright holders. We the LAPS Networks lay claim in anyway to the characters or elements contained there in. Only the story line itself and the original characters are our own works.

**_Author Notes:_** Yep, its definitely been a long time right guys. Don't I know? Well, it's the result of losing 97 of your data due to sudden hard drive failure. Word of advice guys: if you ever have to get a replacement hard drive don't ever buy used no matter how much they sell it for. Always back up your data just in case. I was able to recover some of mine due to back up so it's not a total loss. Alas all my fanfic projects ongoing and prototype were lost. Well, anyway this is a story that centers on Samus Aran from Super Metroid and the Material Defender from Descent.

Chapter 2 Chozo Not A Dead Race 

_**Last Time **_

_Laserai develops a relationship with a beautiful young woman named Cindy after saved her daughter Ginger in his latest mission as Material Defender when he took on the Mercury Mines and blew the place sky high. Now it seems his paths will soon cross with Samus Aran as she has been reported missing by the Federation and now they are even worried. How will Laserai, the Material Defender be able to help the Chozo hatchling, Samus Aran?_

_**Well, read on to find out.**_

The next Earth day rolls around and Laserai is up with the birds around 6 am and gets ready. After making sure all is in order he leaves his room and checks out. After that he heads back to the maintenance garage and just in time as it seems Mike the Tech Bot is finished with his repairs and upgrades on the Pyro GL and the guide bot now upgraded to a task bot.

"Hey Laserai. Early bird as expected."

"Yeah, we really need to find out what happened to Samus. I just got this bad feeling ya know."

"I agree. It has to be something pretty nasty to get to that hard core chick."

"Hey Boss. Check me out."

Ami in her new form flies out of her repair bay circling around Laserai excitedly. She now resembles a robotic titanium blue ladybug.

"I got all kinds of new toys to play with now. Ah yeah."

"Calm down, Ami. Anyway, I take it the Pyro is ready for action." Laserai looks to Mike who puts on the finishing touches to his final upgrades.

"Yeah, repairs and upgrades were pretty extensive. Man, I don't think you have been to an upgrade station since you last seen me seven years ago."

"It has been quite a while so I will try to keep up a little better."

"I don't need to be hearing about the material defender getting his butt handed to him because he was scrapping with weapons that should be scrap know what I'm saying. That's bad publicity man."

"All right all ready. Well, be seeing ya much sooner, Mike."

"Oh yeah. You're coming back to get to know that Cindy of yours better? Like I said yesterday don't make her wait too long man. You don't want to see me get pissed. You remember last time."

"Don't remind me. All right Ami, time to get on board."

"Hey, I am a class 7 task bot. No reason for that now since I got skills to keep up with ya now. But if it gets too hot I may take you up on that offer."

"Well, you're past upgrades allowed you to do that anyway but it looks like your recent ones changed your classification. All right then, just stay close."

With that Laserai boards his Pyro GL and after waving good bye to Mike the Tech Bot flies out of the mecha bay with his task bot beside him.

As Laserai and Ami begin to increase altitude as they pass by the Omega Central Federation Base they see all of the officers and the VIP have turned out and salute them as they pass.

The Admiral greets them over the comm. "God speed Material Defender. Bring our girl Miss Samus back in one piece all right."

"Copy that Command. Laserai Out."

As they pass through the atmosphere performing the signature barrel roll technique Laserai looks over his controls and notes the additions to his cockpit as well as some features he has never even heard of before. Once he is out of the atmosphere and into deep space Laserai sees a key with a symbol he doesn't recognize so he presses it making sure he isn't facing anyone in case it is a weapon or something.

"This is the automated Chozo assistant. This is your first time interacting with your new vessel and its new features. Please stand by as the com is opened to a pre assigned contact. Verifying target destination and switching controls to autopilot now please stand by."

"Hmm, Chozo? Why the heck did it say Chozo?"

Just then his pilot view shows a vid screen of a Chozo, which startles him for a moment.

"Because your ship is now equipped with various Chozo technology. Surely you must have noticed the additional foreign controls in your cockpit."

"By the way the name is Ra, I will be your Chozo contact during this mission."

"All right, Ra. So whats the new tech?"

"Starting first we will talk about the ship itself. Your ship the Pyro GL has been equipped to operate all Chozo grade cannon weaponry, which is the same weapon system type Samus uses. However, your ship still retains its PTMC weapons compatibility."

"Okay, so weapons have increased in variety. Anything else?"

"Loads more material defender. The ship has also undergone defensive changes as the ship's external structure has been modified to have armor plating which functions identically to Samus Aran's suit. This works in conjunction with your shield matrix systems already in effect making your ship 50 times more unlikely to be destroyed since the hull now has a much stronger integrity then before. Weapon energy limiters have also been removed so no need to worry about energy power ups anymore. This is possible due to the new Chozo Class 5 Reactor that now powers your ship. You will also notice improved after burner performance both in mines and out."

"Your ship has undergone camera upgrades so that Chozo grade visor power ups can be equipped on your ship. Only your current configuration is available and the others you will have to find. Expansion power blocks for your ships armor can also be located."

"Your guide bot has also undergone some Chozo programming and her AI base has been improved beyond comprehension. She should have no more limits on her and should interact far better. Her feelings are now real and not programmed and her personality is also real and no longer artificial or simulated. Basically, you could say she really is your lil sister now."

"We have also expanded her weapons capabilities so she now has retractable hidden dual cannons on board that works the same way as the cannon arm on Chozo power suits. This weapon will need power ups, which you should be able to locate during your next mission. At this time Plus Type weapon capabilities are limited as only one power up has been enabled so Super Missiles are active on her."

"Man, you guys are worried about her too."

"Yes, after we heard the Federation couldn't reach Samus through any means we begin trying but to no avail. Its highly unlikely she is avoiding us, which means she has somehow been injured. You must help her."

"I intend to. But I thought you guys were dead and extinct as a race."

"Not a chance. We have just cleverly gone into hiding for a while."

"Hmm, right then, so what is the other Chozo tech you were talking about aside from my ship?"

"Once you land on the surface, press the blue button. It's a one time use button their in the center and for a good reason. That reason you will find out when you get there. Well, I will leave contact info with Ami in case you need to reach us again. Later and good luck Material Defender."

With that the screen returns to its normal view as Laserai leans back in his pilot seat and continues to look over the new capabilities of his Pyro GL. As it starts to get cold he puts his hands inside the pockets of his jacket when he feels something in them.

"Hmm, whats this." He pulls out two pictures, one of Cindy wearing the white dress she had on yesterday then another with herself, Laserai and Ginger another picture they took yesterday.

"Whats going on Laserai?"

"Seems Ginger made sure I got these when she hugged me. That's one clever little girl."

"So you really like those two a lot huh?"

"Yeah, I know I just met them and all but I think I may love them already. Strange huh?"

"You have always been pretty good at seeing people with good hearts. Seems you finally found one that loves you back."

"So, how long till we get to the destination?"

"Hmm, about 6 hours from now. Its pretty far out as it's not even in the solar system."

"All right. Maintain radio silence until further notice for now."

"Roger that, silent running."

Laserai continues to ponder over his feelings as he looks over the two pictures. On the back of the group picture he see a note Ginger wrote:

"Laserai, I expect by the time you see this note you will probably be in space. I gave you these pictures so you want forget mom and me. I have only just met you yet I can tell you are just what my mom and I need. Come back to us and marry my mom okay. Love Ginger.

PS. You should have a third photo my mom gave to you. It's in an envelope cause my mom said I shouldn't see. She said something about an incentive though."

Laserai looks through his pockets and notes an envelope in his other pocket with the words:_From Cindy. _

"Hmm, I wonder when she was able to give this to me?" Laserai opens the envelope and looks at the picture blushing immediately.

She is quite the bold one. I guess Mike was right calling her fiery and all.

Laserai turns over the photo and looks at an icon on the back of the photo. Curious as to whats its purpose is, he presses it, which causes the Pyro GL to dial a number on its wireless broadband phone. It rings for a while before someone picks up, and on screen is Cindy.

She seems to have just woken up as she is still in her nightgown and her eyes are still sleepy. At first she is surprised and tenses but seeing Laserai on the video phone screen she relaxes and smiles at him.

"Uhm, hi Cindy." Laserai notes her attire and fights a blush from forming on his face.

"I suppose you found that phone icon I placed on my special photo." Cindy blushes uncontrollably as she remembers the photo she gave him.

"That's right. This photo is one heck of an incentive ya know. Didn't leave much to the imagination did you?" Laserai says this with a raised eyebrow and looks at her with a mock seriousness.

This causes her to blush and giggle, which is really cute. Laserai makes certain to take a mental note of how she laughs and be sure to get her to do that often.

"Well, Laserai it seems somehow within only a single days time I have fallen for you. Anyway, my daughter and I are very happy to have met you and eagerly wait until we will meet again in the future. Until then I will cherish the time we have shared together as brief as it was and pray for your safe return."

"I will try to wrap this up as fast as I can so I can see you two again."

"Uhm Laserai, there is something else I wish to talk to you about." Laserai notes she seems to be thinking about her next words.

Just then the comm. goes silent, as the call is lost. "I am sorry but the comm. line has been lost. Please redial again or end this call."

* * *

_**Just when things seem to look up the unexpected can occur. What is the meaning of the lost call? Could it be nothing more then a loss of signal or is something more sinister at work? And what has become of Samus that has gotten even the Federation and the concealed Chozo concerned? Find Out in the Next Chapter of The Chozo Pair – Secret Project Gamma Metroid. We'll see ya there!**_

* * *

**A LAPS Networks Original Fanfiction**


	3. Miscommunication

_**A LAPS Networks Original Fanfiction**_

A

LAPS Networks

Production

_Based on the Super Metroid Game Series_

_Also Based on the Descent Game Series_

**Chronicles of the Chozo Pair**

_A Super Metroid / Descent Fanfiction_

_**Created By: Laserai**_

_**Legal Notes: **_All elements related to the Super Metroid Game Series and all characters related belong to Nintendo and other copyright holders. We the LAPS Networks lay claim in anyway to the characters or elements contained there in. Only the story line itself and the original characters are our own works.

_**Author Notes:**_ Yep, it's definitely been a long time right guys. Don't I know? Well, it's the result of losing 97 of your data due to sudden hard drive failure. Word of advice guys: if you ever have to get a replacement hard drive don't ever buy used no matter how much they sell it for. Always back up your data just in case. I was able to recover some of mine due to back up so it's not a total loss. Alas all my fanfic projects ongoing and prototype were lost. Well, anyway this is a story that centers on Samus Aran from Super Metroid and the Material Defender from Descent.

**_Chapter 3_**- **Miscommunication**

* * *

_**Last Time **_

_Laserai gets under way with a Chozo enhanced ship and task bot. While enroute on mission, Laserai while reviewing his feelings for Cindy is able to talk to her briefly. Sparks seem to fly and it looks like things may progress further. Without warning though, he loses contact with her and the reason is unclear._

_**Well, read on to find out.**_

* * *

"What the heck?!" Laserai redials the number but it reports line busy. 

_I highly doubt she cut the line herself. May not be anything to be concerned about but I will have Mike look into it just the same. _

With that, Laserai contacts Mike the Tech bot who appears on the screen.

"What is it? Are you having problems with the ship?"

"Not exactly. This is concerning other affairs, Mike."

"Its about Cindy isn't it?"

"You never cease to amaze me. Well, it is about her. I was just talking with her when the line went dead. I have tried to redial her but her phone no longer seems to be available. I know it could be any number of things but could you check into it?" Laserai looks to Mike with a concerned look.

"Say no more, Laserai. I believe she was scheduled for the Pluto Star Base Number 9283 for some kind of meeting. It also appears thats where her residence is located. I have a few mech bots in those parts. I will do some checking. Don't worry. Its probably nothing."

"Your probably right. Well, I hope so but I just have this feeling."

"Just leave me to figuring this out. For now, concentrate on your mission at hand. I will call you later."

The comm. closes as the screen returns to the cockpit view of the ship and Laserai ponders a bit more before displaying his mission logs and objectives on screen.

"Okay now to more pressing matters at hand. According to the last known coordinates on Samus she was reported seen in the Novar Star System. Her last known report stated she was landing on the planet Noleron to investigate the first of many laboratories, which we suspect is related to the PTMC and the Space Pirate's Operation Gamma Metroid. What have you been able to decipher from early recon photos of that planet?"

"Seems to be lots of energy anomalies on the surface making me believe like most of the PTMC this particular base is underground as well. Several scans reveal some buildings to be above ground as well though."

"Command stated the other planets have buildings of similar design. What of those?"

"Hmm, recon photos detect no activity power or otherwise on the other planets. Whatever you guys are looking for has the highest possibility on the Noleron planet."

"My thoughts exactly. The faster we can wrap this up the better. I know it may be nothing but I have a bad feeling concerning Cindy and that dropped call and in my experience my feelings have never been off once."

"Roger."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Six hours later they finally arrive at their destination system, Novar.

"We have arrived in the target system, Novar. We should be able to get a visual of the target planet in a few minutes."

"All right, lets go over the mission objectives, Ami."

"Right. Mission parameters as follows:

Mission Primary – Locate and restore Federation Freelance Agent Samus Aran.

Mission Primary Secondary – Continue Reconnaissance and Info Collection on facilities at planet surface and below to determine any connection with the Gamma Metroid Project.

Mission Auxiliary – Neutralize any Metroid threats and destroy any research data and materials related to the Gamma Metroid Project if encountered. Any data decisively recovered must be turned over to Federation Intel for safekeeping. If any altered specimens can be captured you are clear to proceed but only if possible."

"Okay, I got all that, Ami."

"Copy. Now penetrating atmosphere of planet Noleron. We will achieve planetary landing in seventy-five seconds."

"All right. Now lets see if we can locate Samus Aran's ship."

"Target identified, two thousand clicks to the west of this location."

"Target lock confirmed. There is a 79 possibility of a medical emergency however life-sign readings are slightly erratic. I hope it's a sensor glitch,"

"Not likely but I know what your feeling."

Ami continues her on the fly report. "Secondary visuals detected. Scanners detecting multiple targets in the area other then the primary. Verifying energy signatures . . . . WARNING! Possible match to known Metroid configuration . . . slight change in bio structure."

"Weapons hot. Acquiring suitable locks with hornet missiles. Get those new cannons ready, Ami."

"Uhm, targets seem to have caught on to our presence. They are retreating. All targets have cleared the area and have left sensor range."

"Well, that's one less headache to worry about. Now continuing scans for Samus Aran."

"Possible scan lock two hundred feet from this position."

"Better get out and check on this." Laserai lands the Pyro GL and takes off his seat belts. As he tries to open the cockpit window a message comes up.

"PLEASE PRESS FLASHING BLUE BUTTON BEFORE ATTEMPTING TO LEAVE THE SHIP."

"Okay. Here we go."

Laserai presses the button and the ship seems to do nothing. However, after a moment all power is cut off to all systems in the ship as everything but the reactor and main screen turn off. Across the screen reads the following: _Armored Suit Preparations In Progress. _

"What armored suit? I don't wear an armored suit. Hmm, what is this about?" 

A scan beam activates and scans Laserai from head to toe after which another message appears under the first: _Measurements acquired – Adjusting._

Laserai listens and waits as he hears several beeps from the computer, as the screen stays blank. After some five minutes, a new message shows on screen: _Armored Suit Preparations Complete – Please Stand By . . ._

"_Well, whatever this suit is, it looks like I'm about to see."_

Just then the entire cockpit is enveloped in a bright light blinding Laserai's view. This lasts for about 30 seconds after which he now finds himself in chrome blue and silver armored suit similar to Samus Aran aside from the fact there is no cannon for a right arm. He does notice several data conduits on the inside of his right hand their purpose, which hasn't been revealed yet.

As Laserai adjusts his eyes, he notices he is now wearing some kind of helmet with a heads up display, which now activates.

Life Synchronization Software Boot Up Wizard. . . Done 

_Initializing All Systems . . . . .Weapons Check Absent_

_Armor Energy OK_

_Any Power Ups – No_

_Finalizing Setup . . . . . . . . .Complete_

After seeing these words across his helmet screen, he is able to see outside his helmet as his ship cockpit window opens. As he steps out, he is able to look at his new armor suit for the first time. Aside from some obvious changes to the chest plate, the design is essentially the same as Samus Aran's basic suit since it's absent of any power ups.

"Looking good boss."

"Right, so you still have an uplink with the ship's control matrix."

"Yep, I can even make her dance if you want. Seriously, though don't worry about it. I will keep an eye out from here."

"Okay, I will go on ahead and see if I can locate her."

Laserai continues ahead leaving Ami with the ship. After he has been walking for a short while he comes to a small pond and starts to walk by it as he is following a faint energy beacon, which he perceives to be Samus. As he passes the pond the beacon changes direction surprisingly toward the pond. As he turns to follow its position he sees what he hoped not, Samus visor down in the pond, as the water is clear and low level.

Rushing over he assesses from his visor feedback that her power level is about 0.79, which is obviously not good as her life support systems are in a flux status barely operating. Not wasting anytime, he lifts her out of the pond and starts looking for her ship, which should have a medic station. It doesn't take him long to locate the ship a few clicks away on a hill.

After reaching the top of the ship by jumping up, he stands her up on the main platform and holds her up so she declines down into the ship causing the hatch to close. As her systems begin to recover, Laserai notices he now has a small window, which now shows her vital stats beside his own. Now watching the stat window he is able to watch her systems return to full power.

Once the power up has concluded, the main hatch on the ship reopens and Samus remerges now powered up. She looks around bewildered as to how she made it back to her ship since the last thing she recalled was facing off and losing to some mutant metroids she had never encountered before.

Her answer becomes clear when she spots a man in a suit identical to her own except being blue and silver leaning against a tree looking over control configurations on his right arm. As she continues to stare at this stranger who saved her life she becomes aware the suit he is wearing is also Chozo in design sparking her curiosity. As she walks over to the man still a little cautious he looks up at her.

"Samus Aran, I presume. The name is Laserai but most know me as the Material Defender."

"The Material Defender? But aren't you always performing your missions from inside a ship?"

To answer her question, she hears a noise and turns in its direction and here she sees the Pyro GL approaching with a task bot alongside it with searchlights on.

"So you found her, big brother? Looks like you got here at the right time."

"Uhm, hey Ami. Yeah, she is back up and fully charged. So anything new?"

"Nope. Quiet as a tomb. Pardon the archaic expression."

"Mm hmm. So I take it you two were sent here by the Federation to find me?"

"Partially correct. Seems the Chozo had the same idea and even custom built a suit for me but somehow I think they have more planned for me then this."

"Well my Chozo brethren likely have some plans for you I am sure. Otherwise they wouldn't have gone through all the trouble."

"I see. Well, now that our primary objective has been carried out its time we move on to the primary secondary one which is recon and investigation of these laboratories to see if they are related to the Gamma Metroid Project."

"No problem answering you there. I managed to check on one room before I had to face off against those killer metroids. I have fought plenty of different Metroid forms mind you but these particular ones wouldn't even flinch against my most powerful weapons. I have never seen a Metroid type so savage in form."

"Hmm, its just as I thought then. Ami, can you locate any map stations anywhere planet side?"

"No. Scans indicate nothing but plant life in this vicinity. If we intend to find anything it looks as though we have to go further underground."

"Scans of the planet indicate buildings above ground but from what I can tell there appears to be no entrances to these from this level."

"No this is typical Space Pirate architecture. The entire complex runs through the internals of the planet. Only a few entrances exist at this level and they are strictly entry level access meaning we will probably have to travel far before we even reach any of the buildings above the surface."

"This is really no different from PTMC architecture which also resides underground. Why I didn't see their many similarities before shocks me even now but that is irrelevant."

"Hmm, you prove a point Laserai. I have had my suspicions about the PTMC. Guess I was right after all."

"Okay, Ami I want you to go into orbit and launch our custom satellite network then return to my current position when you finish. In the meantime, Samus and I will see if we can find some kind of map station. No point in even trying to check out this place if we have no idea where were going."

"Roger that. Initiating satellite launch systems. I will return momentarily." At that the task bot exposes hidden boosters engines and blasts off disappearing into the sky.

After watching her depart, the two warriors walk off and begin scanning the surface, which turns out to be a small valley where they are now. After looking around a while they come to the conclusion there is only one door in the area. The size is rather large and Laserai soon realizes his Pyro GL can fit through. He runs off and returns in his Pyro GL and signals to Samus who follows him.

"Hmm, your guide bot is a task bot level 7 now, right?" Samus follows the Pyro glad to have some capable help for once on one of her mission.

"Yeah. We have been through a lot together since I first ran into her. Since I never had any siblings she has even taken up that role as my lil sister." Laserai glances back at her as he pilots his Pyro down a long corridor, which has no doors on either side. There are some cpu consoles here and there along the walls but they're all off. Only a few flickering lights provide illumination.

"So when did you meet her? The rumors of that are rather sketchy." Samus looks around as they continue down the hall cautiously.

"Well, I found her on my final mission which wrapped up season two with the PTMC where I had to blow up a mine that turned out to be planet wide in size. It was my largest and most difficult mission to date. I recall the final boss mecha even had the prized PTMC Earthshaker grade missiles and used them a lot." Laserai shoots another flare ahead causing another door to open just ahead.

"So that was right before you almost got burned up in a sun?" Samus follows the Pyro through the door, which closes behind her. The corridor is dark since there is no light so she switches to thermal mode, which proves useful.

"Yeah that bastard ahem Dravis had other plans with regards to my pay and remote sabotaged my warp core. Darn thing burned out everything in my ship but life support. If it wasn't for some random craft which pulled my vessel out of that sun's gravity well that would have been the end of the material defender." Laserai switches on the external light on his ship, as vision is difficult in the dark. He notices several other new camera functions but seeing there all grayed out, he pays them no mind.

"Hmm, your not matching the description most have told me when they describe the material defender. I mean he is uhm well." Samus knows what to say but not how to say it. So she just looks around hoping he will get the hint.

"Don't sweat it. In case it isn't obvious enough I am not the original Material Defender. Shocked now. Hear me out on this. The original legendary Material Defender and I went to the Federation Academy and used to be squad mates as Space Police for a while. It paid the bills but he didn't like that kind of work. Eventually he quit and signed a contract with a galactic mining company called the PTMC. The job paid well and he liked his work for a while. In the meantime, I joined up with the Federation Honor Guard which is an elite escort unit who watches over high level VIP's on and off the ship during transport operations and in dangerous areas." Laserai flies cautiously up to another door and fires another flare except this time the door doesn't open.

"Hmm, maybe we missed something." Samus looks around for any hidden doors or compartments and notices there is a door on the floor.

"There is a door here under all this dirt. I take it that will probably take us somewhere." Laserai flies in reverse in response to her discovery seeing the door.

"Well, looks like it may be a maintenance hatch but it will do." Laserai fires a flare at this door, which opens.

Laserai flies in first and rotates around inspecting the halls to ensure no ambushing menaces wait in the dark. Seeing nothing, he signals Samus to follow who jumps through the door and lands beside his ship.

"So continue your story." Samus looks over at him and Laserai nods before flying ahead as she trails behind him.

"I had my doubts but after serving a full season with them he said it paid good but he would probable quit. Eventually though he signed on for season two which kind of surprised me but then he told me how they black mailed him into the this next set of missions. I was kind of worried naturally and told him to watch his back. He took my advice and carried out his missions and would email me every few missions what was going on." Laserai flies through the hallway, which eventually widens into a larger room. Instinct causes him to switch the safeties off his weapon systems. Samus hears the safety click off and checks her own cannon.

"Better safe then sorry, right?" Samus nods at this and looks around the large room.

The room appears to be a control room with monitors all over the place and workstations set up along many of the walls. Seems most of them are all off line as their screens are on but blank. Those not blank have unreadable symbols flashing on them or are busted out. In fact, further examination reveals there are scorch marks all over the room indicating the obvious.

"Seems some kind of fire fight took place here." Samus notes the many blaster marks along the walls and ceilings.

"Likely the frickin metroids. I am willing to put my money on that." Laserai notices several sets of charred remains on the floor of what was likely human.

"Well, nothing is online here anyway. We do know some power is still on though." Samus nods at her comment and switches her cannon to standard.

"Well, only one door is active right now and that's it there." Laserai fires a flare at this door causing it to open so that he flies inside with Samus behind him.

"Hmm, so what else?" Her curiosity getting her she inquires more on Laserai's story.

"Well, lets see oh yeah. After that incident with the sun the original Material Defender went on a vendetta against anything with the name PTMC written on it, which we ended up calling his season three missions. After that we joined up and flew together in the Black Pyro squad in some covert missions I can't tell you about. During that time, he retired and I took over his name as the Material Defender. The real Material Defender is relaxing away on his own island on earth with beautiful women keeping him company and more money then he can spend. Anyway, I now keep his name alive and only the Federation and now you know what really went down. That's about all there is to me."

Laserai looks over his controls and verifies his weapons load out and makes a few changes as they traverse down another dimly lit hallway.

As they come to another door and traverse through it they come to the realization they have found the central map station. Samus steps ahead and places her cannon arm out and interfaces with a computer to the left and downloads map info on the planetary laboratories floor plans. Laserai gets out of his ship and notices what appears to be the hilt of some kind of energy sword stuck in a block of metal. As his right-hand contact come in contact with the sword hilt, it activates with a hum so that he downloads the identical map info. After which he is able to pull the energy sword out of the steel block, which exhibits a data slot where the sword once rested. His systems update themselves now that he has interfaced with the new weapon.

Weapon Configuration Boot Up Wizard Initializing . . .Done 

_ Interfacing with New Weapon . . .Done_

_Weapon Authentication . . . . . .Verified as the CZ100 Type Zero Power Katana_

_Verifying Configuration . . . . . .Standard Power Up Present Only_

_Finalizing Setup OPS . . . . . .Done_

"Hmm, my scan systems state this sword is of Chozo design. Seems this was left by them for your use." Samus scans the sword and looks up at Laserai.

"So it seems. Fine piece of work." Laserai admires the sword as it returns to its stand by state as it now has a katana like blade of an unknown metal alloy that is inscribed with various Chozo drawings and artwork. After a while the blade retracts completely until only the hilt is in his hand. Laserai then places the sword hilt on his side.

"Hmm, based on the data I am receiving on this Chozo weapon it seems to have power up functions like the cannon arm. Well, looks like the Chozo really does have big plans for me after all." Just then his ship starts to beep so Laserai climbs in and starts investigating the sound.

He soon realizes that his Pyro has a wireless link with his suit and has also downloaded the map coordinates. An icon on his visor and one of his task bot leads him to believe Ami also has this info as well. As Laserai investigates the map data, he sees lots of grayed out areas and expects there to be some areas unexplored as well. Samus also going over the same data comes to a similar conclusion.

"Well, looks like these laboratories are indeed planet wide just as Intel suggested."

"Right. I suspect there are probably a few areas due to security that are likely not on this map."

"Probably. Though we have encountered things like this more then not, right Laserai?"

"Indeed, the similarities of this building structure only confirm even the construction of these laboratories were a joint effort of the PTMC and the Space Pirates. There is no telling what we will find in here."

"We had better be cautious then. I know the Space Pirates well and they can be some unnervingly clever enemies."

"Right and I have encountered some of the most dangerous artificial intelligence robotics ever. My missions when I flew a Black Pyro particularly showed me just how advanced AI has become within PTMC's mechanized menaces. Every turn held a new surprise and I only hope I don't encounter a similar peril here."

"Well we should move on. Based on what map data we have its pretty obvious a lot of the power is off line in this lab meaning it was either shut off by someone or it was done automatically. Either way we aren't going far until we can turn it all back on."

"My thoughts exactly Samus. So our first line of business should be to find the controls and/or the source of power for this planetary laboratory and reactivate it restoring power planet side."

INCOMING MESSAGE . . .

"Big brother, its me Ami. I have just received the map data via our link. It seems the power station for the planet laboratory has been deactivated as suggested. I will update your map records on this and its location. As is expected, its located in a large room after you pass through a hall way."

"Hey, Ami. I think this was through an inactive door we saw in the control room we passed on the way here."

"Yes, I remember that. It might be active now. Often in the prelude of my missions, after interacting with the first map station or power up, various doors once inactive become active."

"Well, let's head back to the control room and then we can investigate the power station from there. Is that your thoughts Samus?"

"Lets do it."

"Okay, I am heading back to the planet now. I will try to meet up with you at the control room. And yes I will try to be careful since I expect any dormant enemies may be active and online now am I right?"

"Wise course of action, Ami. Well see you in a bit and watch yourself."

"You too big brother."

"So, it seems you really have taken her in as your little sister?" Samus looks to Laserai as they traverse the corridor leading back to the control room.

"Its like I said. We have been watching each other's backs so long an indescribable bond formed. It's just the way things are now. Well, it's my way with coping with the whole lone wolf life of mine."

"I have been curious. I was trained by the Chozo so my mental discipline is quite strong so I do not pay loneliness much heed but I am not going to say I haven't had any rough times but I manage." Samus glances up from her momentary check of her cannon settings as they come to the door leading into the control room.

"Weapons online. Level four lasers safety off. According to my radar, I am registering movement and I don't believe its my task bot or is it?" Laserai shoots the door and flies in to see with Samus right behind them.

They enter the room to behold what appears to be a diamond claw facing the opposite direction but it looks organic. In fact, their scans of the target reveals its part organic and part robotic. The diamond claw sensing a presence turns to see Laserai's Pyro GL and Samus then flees through a door disappearing.

Just then Ami comes bounding through another door meeting up with them. As she comes to a stop in front of them, its clear she has already had some action as her cannons still have a warm orange glow to them.

"Seems you found some trouble on the way here." Laserai pointed out as he walks over to inspect the door they believe leads to a power station.

"Hmm, area is unmarked. Not on the map yet the door is active. Wait, why is this door color coded with blue stripes."

"Shoot. Seems this lab is a joint PTMC/Space Pirate project. We will need to find the blue security card before we can open the door." Laserai fires a shot at the door for good measure but as expected the door remains closed.

Samus looks to Laserai confused so he decides to answer. "The PTMC use a three color code system to lock out essential parts of their mine installations."

"So the PTMC has areas of the mines locked off without first acquiring these color coded keys. Interesting." Samus glances at her map and signals them to follow, as some areas seem to be accessible.

"I take it the Space Pirates don't use lock out systems of this type." Ami glances at Samus briefly before looking over a fizzling computer terminal as they back track to the surface.

"No. The space pirates simply have stronger reinforcements in certain areas like doors that require the use of high-level weaponry. In situations such as that, unless you have ventured to certain areas and acquired what hidden weapons there are to be found, you can't move forward."

"A similar but slightly different concept."

"Right, it is a color coded system the PTMC uses. They're level of security is in this order, Blue, Yellow and Red. Blue being the lowest and easiest to find and Red being the highest and most elusive. I will explain."

"Please do."

"Now Blue usually indicates entry level security features, controls and non to sub essential systems. The robots in these areas are usually what I call warm up bots. If you find yourself getting beat up here, you probably should consider a career change. In mines where hostages have been taking, this is the area you are going to find them. In recent missions though, it's not uncommon to find brigs in the red zone as well. The yellow key card will be hidden some where in the area designated as the blue section."

"Hmm, so is it usually just sitting out somewhere?" Samus leans against a wall and looks around.

"No, often a robot of mid level offense/defense capability will be carrying it. Only way to get it would be by taking him out."

Yellow in my experience is usually where the robot energy recharging stations reside. It's not a good place to encounter a PTMC bot since the walls in the area render a recharge up to 100 units to anything in the area. It's a great place to hold out against an enemy attempting to enter. Nothing else except power ups and upgrades. You could call it the treasure room of the mine.

"Not much else there though. Red level is high caliber and reserved for critical systems and the primary reactor. The keys to these areas are usually heavily guarded and once inside your struggle is far from over. Bots in these areas are usually equipped with mid to high yield weapons both ballistic and smart. AI is usually improved as well so the bots will often perform tactics as well. Caution advised."

At this point the three of them arrive in front of a door that has some sort of reinforcement barring entry. Laserai fires a few laser blasts at the door from his ship but they deflect off of the door and elsewhere.

Ami turns back to them. "This must be one of the reinforcements you were talking about, Samus."

Samus nods and adjusts her cannon to super missile mode. "Yep, this particular door requires a ballistics weapon impact but I am not familiar with this particular configuration."

Laserai looks over at her. "What is something different about this door?"

"The mechanics of the lock are correct but the blue markings on the door and the blue border I have never seen before." Samus looks back to Laserai as they reach the same conclusion.

"This underground lab really is the work of both the Space Pirates and PTMC. The lock has the same components as your use to but this door also requires the presence of a blue key. Seems the Chozo already had suspicions the Space Pirates and PTMC were working together. How else could they know both of us would be needed to progress?" Laserai scratches his head.

"But doesn't that mean we need the blue key if we wish to progress further?" Ami looks to him expectantly.

Laserai nods. "Seems like it to me. Even if we got that door lock off, the door will still never open until we have that blue key."

Just then a red light and a repetitive ringing tone starts emitting from Laserai and Ami.

"Why are you guys blinking?" Samus looks at the two as Laserai opens an incoming priority one-communication line.

Ami taps in and shows Samus the feed with a vid window.

On screen is Mike the Tech Bot and he doesn't look happy.

"I take it were not dealing with a faulty comm. line then?" Laserai looks to Mike who nods.

"We have a problem, Laserai. Several of the mech bots on the Pluto space station have reported to me the forces are preparing for imminent attack!"

"Imminent attack, from what?!?"

"It's hard to believe but they said the forces have identified several hostile PTMC ships. All comm. lines were apparently cut off when the enemy first arrived on radar. A long-range communication black out on non-military lines is standard Federation procedure. I don't know if the PTMC arrived there tracing your communication with Cindy but it would not be a long shot to assume it. You need to get over there as soon as possible! Have you found Samus yet?"

"I am right here." Samus waves the view screen, which Ami is showing.

"Very good. Samus, you may want to follow him. I am receiving word it is believed some Space Pirates ships are flying with them."

"Were on our way. I am sure command will understand this mission will have to wait. Were going to have to cover a whole lotta ground in a relatively short period of time. Pluto is practically on the other side of the system."

"Okay, Laserai. I know where the base is. Get moving there immediately. I will join you there."

"And leave you here with the possibility that you encounter those killer metroids again. Not going to happen. We will go together."

"Uhm, big brother. Bio radar is detecting five energy signatures heading in our vicinity. There is a 97 probability it's those Metroids from earlier. We better get outta here. Our weapons at there current state will probably not be sufficient!"

"Samus run on ahead of us and get to your ship. Ami and I will lay down cover fire and keep em back till you board. Get moving!"

With that Samus runs down the corridor as Ami sets up two Black Gun Boys, an experimental new PTMC auto defense system, at strategic points of the corridor. The Black Gun Boys are equipped with Gauss, Plasma and Mass Driver cannons. They also have the ability to adjust their targeting with thrusters.

"No need, Laserai. My new gun boys will hold em off. Once they run out of ammo they will explode with the power of a Black Shark missile. Since I have two of them there, our Metroid friends are about to have problems."

"Right, lets move it!" Laserai turns his ship and flies off with Ami right behind him.

As Laserai and Ami make it to the end of the long corridor, they hear the door on the far end of the hall behind them open up. Right away the sound of multiple Mass Driver rounds are heard as the gun boys engage the incoming host. As Laserai and Ami exit the corridor through the door at the end of the hall, the sound of two Gauss cannons are heard as the doors close.

Ami and Laserai now escorting Samus return to the surface at record speeds then once she is on board her ship, the three of them go to warp from the surface as even at top speed its going to take them a couple of hours to reach the Pluto Federation Space Station.

* * *

_And so the Material Defender and Samus Aran speed off towards the Pluto Space Station when word is received the base is under imminent attack from Space Pirate and PTMC hostile forces. Why have these enemies chosen now to attack? Are they really after Cindy or is there some other agenda that they have in mind? Find out in the next chapter, SOS! We will see ya there._

* * *

**A LAPS Networks Original Fanfiction**


	4. SOS

**_A LAPS Networks Original Fanfiction_**

A

LAPS Networks

Production

In Association with the **D**ouglas **A**rts &**E**ntertainment **Firms**

_Based on the Super Metroid Game Series_

_Also Based on the Descent Game Series_

**Chronicles of the Chozo Pair**

_ A Super Metroid Fanfiction_

**_Created By: Laserai_**

**Legal Notes:** All elements related to the Super Metroid Game Series and all characters related belong to Nintendo and other copyright holders. We the DAE Firms nor the LAPS Networks lay claim in anyway to the characters or elements contained there in. Only the story line itself and the original characters are our own works.

**Author Notes:** Yep, it's definitely been a long time right guys. Don't I know? Well, it's the result of losing 97 of your data due to sudden hard drive failure. Word of advice guys: if you ever have to get a replacement hard drive don't ever buy used no matter how much they sell it for. Always back up your data just in case. I was able to recover some of mine due to back up its not a total loss. Alas all my fanfic projects ongoing and prototype were lost. Well, anyway this is a story that centers on Samus Aran from Super Metroid and the Material Defender from Descent.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_S.O.S._**

_**Last Time**_

_**The Material Defender and Samus Aran were on mission in the Noleron System investigating joint PTMC/Space Pirate activity when they receive alarming news that the Pluto Space Station where Cindy and Ginger live is about to be attacked by PTMC and Space Pirate hostile forces. Having no choice but to put off their mission for now, the Chozo pair speeds off at top speed to provide assistance.**_

It has been an hour and a half since they started their cross system high-speed flight.

"How long till we get their big brother? I am itching to bust up some bots!" Ami talks to Laserai through a comm. window.

"You should know the answer to that. We have the same sensor readings, Ami."

"I know that but I was hoping yours still said something different. We still have another 20 minutes before we get there."

"That's the same readings I am getting."

"Do you think the Pluto Station defenses will be able to hold them off, big brother?"

"Not likely. Whats your expectations for this scramble, Samus?"

"Well, Adam believes we can expect forces to be in the base. They are a large number of space forces stationed here so the Federation will be able to hold out. For how long they will be able to hold out is unknown. But that will all be a mute issue when we arrive."

"You said it. I am going to kick some $$ when I get down there no matter if its PTMC or Space Pirate. They're all going down. And if any of em lays so much as a finger on Cindy or Ginger, I'm gonna."

"All right, big brother. Calm down. Your blood pressure is going up ya know."

"All the same lil sis. Their going to pay if something happens to em."

"Uhm, Ami. By the way, did Mike say anything about whether or not he was able to upload an anti-viral defense for the X-virus?"

"Yes, I am completely impervious to it now. So don't worry about that anymore, big brother."

"Hey, did something happen to her before?"

"Well, Samus during one of my past missions I encountered a PTMC laboratory in a space station still being developed that had been experimenting with the X-Virus. Apparently, they had setup stations where any robot that flies through becomes infected. Apparently, the entire station was being used in the experiment without the knowledge of any of its inhabitants. The X-viral caused once tame and cooperative robots to go rouge and massacre the population. It was a total mess and Ami even got partially infected. Since I was able to confine her on the ship, she could not leave and join in that massacre but she talked erratically and tried many times to leave the ship. Fortunately, she could not get away otherwise I would rather not think what I would have been forced to do."

"I was eventually able to get Ami back to normal with Mike's help. In the end, the Federation deemed the operation unsalvageable and remote detonated the entire station. It was the best call since the robots had apparently killed everyone anyway."

"I see."

"Big brother. I have the Station on viewer. It looks pretty beaten up. Some space pirate and PTMC ships are still docked to it. They must be inside. That maintenance dock has no one there. Lets go in through there, okay."

Samus and Laserai follow Ami into an ill used maintenance dock and find the mech bots Mike talked about are waiting for them.

"Laserai, Mike told us you were coming. I am downloading a map of the station to you now. You too Samus." The mech bot downloads the data to them via wireless uplink.

"Okay, I will open the maintenance door momentarily so you can enter then reseal it. Once you have saved your girls, meet us near Pluto itself. We will be orbiting it on Mike's Repair Barge. Mike is on his way here now to pick us up. We will be waiting for you on board."

"Right, then." Laserai looks over at Samus as she leaves her ship and after talking to Adam via wireless communication, the ship flies off and heads towards Pluto to begin orbiting it.

Samus looks to Laserai with a smirk. "Are you guys ready?"

Laserai toggles his ship weapons to a desired configuration and offer a nod for confirmation. Ami switches off the safeties on her cannons as protective shades slide over her optical eyes. Samus switches her cannon to maximum power and looks to the others.

"Do it!"

With that the mech bots now at a workstation hits a switch, which causes the door to the station to open just large enough for the three to get inside. As soon as they enter, the doors close and seal once more.

As they enter the room, its clear the situation is already out of control. Several Space Forces units in squads are setup in the area on either side as they have apparently set up positions in front of the maintenance door. As the forces recognize Samus and the Material Defender, there is a collective sigh from many as they return to defending the area. Two squad commanders address Samus and Laserai with a salute.

Laserai gets out of his ship and returns the salute with Samus. "Whats the situation boys?"

"Material Defender, Miss Aran! It's getting out of hand. We have several squads with setups like this through out the base but we can't advance. We are pinned down to these positions."

"Maintain these positions, commanders!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Ami, setup some automated adv gun boys to assist. Since this is a stationary defense, obviously lets avoid the Black Gun Boys."

"Copy that." Ami dispatches several adv gun boys and using infrared connections ties them into the station power grid so their energy weapons are now infinite. The adv gun boys get to work immediately as they open fire with Plasma, Helix and Super Laser shots resulting in a powerful barrage of fire.

"Were going to reinforce the other positions then perform search and rescue. Those gun boys should be able to give you some room for further action. These advanced gun boys have more weapons configurations and evasive systems. All the same, just make sure to provide them cover fire as they can only take so much damage."

With that Laserai returns to his ship and with Samus and Ami with him proceed away from the now well-defended squad down the wide corridor.

"Ami, can you locate Cindy's residence?" Laserai looks to Ami who begins scanning the extensive map they received.

"Location determined. It's on the green level also known as the civilian level. According to scans of the station, security has not been compromised there yet. Its likely Space Forces are holding them off here. It's the only way in."

"Lets go. We have to get there and provide assistance before the enemy gets to the civilians."

"Laserai, you go ahead and take care of that. I am going to the Space Forces HQ on this station to help out there. We will re-contact each other in 30 minutes. Got that?"

"Sounds good. Good luck."

"You too, Laserai."

With that Samus runs off in another direction blasting anything that has the gall to get in the way. Laserai and Ami continue on their way as they steathfully continue down the strangely quiet halls.

Not trusting an elevator, the two locate a door that leads to a stairway. Once inside, they begin flying up the stairway until they arrive at the level they have been looking for, the green level. As they enter the door, they begin to hear blaster fire a ways down the hall and fly towards it. At the end of the hall, is a hoard of Space Pirates and multiple laser wielding PTMC bots who appear to be trying to get past a valiant barrage from several squads of Space Forces which block their entry into the Civic Level.

"Shall we, Laserai?" Ami looks to Laserai.

"Lets." Laserai switches his missiles to smart missile mode as Ami activates her dual cannons in charge mode.

With a nod from Laserai, the two lay down a heavy weapons barrage on the unsuspecting PTMC/Space Pirate forces effectively slamming them from behind. Now caught in a pincer formation between the gun-happy Space Forces and the sharp shooting Material Defender and Guide Bot, they are reduced to smoldering scrap in a short period of time.

Laserai and Ami approach the tired squad seeing many relieved faces. Ami immediately sets up some adv gun boys relaying them into the power grid providing much needed relief for the space forces. Any further hostile forces that try to advance will now find a cold reception from these advanced gun boys who wield Smart Missiles, Microwave and Omega cannons.

Laserai lands his ship behind the squad near the main doors to the civic level and disembark. A female squad commander with a head of brunette hair steps forward and Laserai swaps salutes with her.

"What is the situation of the civilians?" Laserai looks to the squad commander.

"Civilian evacuation is in progress. We still have a lot of places to evacuate as this station has a large compliment of civil departments so its work staff is extensive. Why do you ask, Material Defender?"

"I am looking to secure two civilians named Cindy and her daughter Ginger Nakashima. Is there any way to effectively find them?" Laserai looks to the commander with worry.

"A girlfriend perhaps? Well, your best bet would be to check the electronic roster on the wall showing all the civilians who have checked in for evacuation."

Laserai nods and rushes over and looks at the roster. He finds their names with little effort. "Commander, their names are on the list but they are not highlighted and appear to be grayed out."

"Then its what I fear. Some of the civilians may still be in their quarters unable to get to this level. This is where civilians are supposed to evacuate but some could not safely do so since the enemy swarmed us so quickly. I will pull up her residence location." The commander hands Laserai a data pad showing the information regarding Cindy's location and room contact.

"Thank you, commander. You may write her off as evacuated. I will see to it Cindy and her daughter gets away safe are my name isn't the Material Defender!" Laserai salutes the commander.

The commander smiles warmly. "This Cindy is one lucky woman to have you. I wish you luck."

"We thank you for the luck notion but my cannons will be more then sufficient." Ami nods politely as Laserai jumps into his cockpit and the two race off to rescue Cindy and Ginger.

In The Meantime In Cindy's Room on the Black Level for Military VIP Civilian Quarters

Cindy and Ginger hide in their room with the doors barricaded as apparently enemy forces have been trying to get in. However, for the moment, the Federation Space Forces have been keeping them busy. Due to this, their efforts at breaking down the door have diminished somewhat.

"Mom, whats happening? Why are we being attacked?"

"I don't know dear. The Space Pirates and the PTMC have never had any business out here before. I can't say."

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear."

"Do you think Laserai knows whats going on?"

"I truly hope so dear. I really hope so."

An automated sound is heard over the room's comm. "Door security countermeasures are down to 50. Door breach will occur at 25. Recommend alternate escape route."

"That door won't be able to hold them back forever." Ginger looks to her mother and the two hug again as they sit in the middle of the living room clearly frightened.

"It's going to be okay, dear." _Laserai, I hope you're on your way here._

In what was once an elevator shaft, a cloud white Pyro GL followed by a bug shaped guide bot blasts a path through hordes of PTMC bots in there way. The Zero G pummeling continues until they arrive at their target level – Black.

Several Space Forces patrolling the area turn quickly to face a set of elevator doors that open. The squads train their weapons on the opening doors expecting a horde of PTMC or Space Pirate hostiles to come pouring out. Instead, smoking remains of various robotic forms fly out of the opening sliding on the floor stopping at their feet. Before they can express surprise, the Material Defender followed by his guide bot emerges out of the doors before they close.

"Sorry about the mess. Seems the elevator shaft was a bit over crowded. Ran into some PTMC nasties who gave us a little trouble." Laserai looks to them with a smirk.

"So we decided to give them some trouble." Ami looks to the squad who smile.

"Come on Ami. We are on mission. Sorry guys but were here for search and rescue. No time to chat." With that Laserai continues on past the space forces down a hall with Ami trailing behind making sure to cover the rear.

"Okay, looks like we found Cindy's room." Laserai addresses Ami his voice slightly disappointed.

"Oh, you mean the door crawling with Advanced Diamond Claws. This is just peachy." Ami ensures her voice is heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Well, you did say you were itching to bust up some bots. Lets see what those Super Missiles the Chozo gave you look like."

"Now were talking big brother." Ami switches her weapons to her Chozo Super Missiles and acquires multiple target locks.

"Fire in the hole!" Ami launches a volley of high velocity Chozo engineered super missiles from her dual cannon launchers, which pummel the unsuspecting advanced diamond claws to near scrap. What survivors remain after that display are taken care of via Laserai's mass driver sharp shooting.

"Area secure. No hostiles detected on radar. Oh $#, two hostiles closing fast on two life signs in the room!" Ami zips in fast on the closed door firing two fully charged blasts from her fusion cannons which blast clear through the door.

Apparently, her shots were not intended for just the door as they slam into the diamond claws who were somehow already in the room and mere inches away from clawing the heck out of a trembling Cindy and Ginger. As the bots try to recover, they face off against the Material Defender for the first time.

Laserai has apparently left his ship and stands in front of Cindy and Ginger with his Chozo power katana drawn and charged to full power. Ami keeps a wary eye on her radar for any hostiles as she sets up multiple adv gun boys at the door to ward off any more warmonger robots or space pirates leaving the two unfortunate diamonds claws to Laserai.

"So you pieces of scrap actually had the balls to bust in here and try to take out my two lovely ladies. Prepare to feel the pain."

"Error. Does not compute. Destroy him!" The two diamond claws charge Laserai at once claws drawn as if preparing to slash him into ribbons.

The speed at which Laserai moves with his newfound katana is beyond human mimicking one of those classic split samurai moves of old as he passes them and is instantly behind them. Laserai still back turned to them powers down his katana and places the inactive hilt on his side as the two robots begin to spark and fall to the ground in multiple pieces and cease moving.

As Laserai turns around, Ginger runs up and hugs him tears falling down her face. Laserai looks down at her retracting his helmet and lifting the little girl up so that she places her arms around his neck hugging him. "I am so glad to see you Laserai. If you hadn't been here."

"Its all right, Ginger. Ami and I won't let anything bad ever happen to you." Laserai kisses her forehead and puts her back down.

Ginger seems to understand as she smiles widely wiping the tears from her face.

"Oh, Laserai. Here. I think it will come in handy later." Ginger pulls out a small golden satin box and hands it to Laserai who puts it away.

"I understand. Thanks again, my lil angel."

Laserai sensing Ginger is okay suddenly becomes worried and scans the room finding Cindy still in her position apparently petrified with fear. Her eyes are glazed and it appears she may even be in some kind of trance. "Cindy!"

Seeing she is not responding, he runs over to her and embraces her. "Cindy, it's going to be all right. I heard what happened and came right over."

Cindy starts to come around as her eyes return to normal. It doesn't take long for her to realize who is holding her. "Laserai!? Oh, Laserai!"

With that she throws her hands around him and cries into his chest clearly trembling. "I thought we were going to die. I didn't know what to do. If you hadn't shown up when you did."

Laserai put a finger to her mouth stopping her speech. "Cindy, its okay. I will never let anything happen to you. I promise."

Cindy looks into his eyes with gratitude and contentment like she has never felt before and starts to close in for a kiss.

"Uhm, love birds. As much as I would love to see the two of you go at it. Now is not the time. My long distance radar is telling me, we need to evacuate now." Laserai and Cindy look to Ami who shows them a view of her radar, which shows multiple blips approaching from afar.

"How are we going to get outta here?" Ginger looks to Laserai and Ami who nod.

"The same way we get hostages out of mines. Lets put them in the search and rescue pods. They temporarily reduce your size so you can fit on board his Pyro GL. It's a classified tool of the Material Defender so don't tell anybody." Ami looks to Laserai as he quickly gets onboard his Pyro GL and faces Cindy and Ginger.

"Okay, this process is going to put you to sleep. Its necessary for the transport."

"I trust you Laserai." Cindy looks back at Laserai smiling.

"Do it!" Ginger smiles at him excitedly.

Laserai flies towards them slowly and the ship teleports them into the search and rescue pods built onto the ship for transport effectively putting them to sleep and decreasing their size accordingly. Two hostage recovered symbols appear on his ship dash indicating they have been successfully recovered."  
_(Hey, how else can you explain how the hostages are recovered and transported on the Material Defender's__one-man__ ship?)_

"Okay big brother! We gotta make tracks and now. Samus just sent me a message stating the final evacuation of this place is in progress. I have taken the liberty of transporting all of Cindy and Ginger's belongings from this room into my built in cargo bays. Of course, I had to shrink them considerably during the teleport."

"Excellent, Ami. Now, lets book it. Break out the Arch Gun Boys!"

With that Ami dispatches two silver and white gun boys that hover around Ami protectively.

"Were going to need all the extra fire power we can get just to survive this ordeal." Laserai switch his weapons to Gauss Cannons and Mega Missiles and followed by Ami flies out of the room at top speed.

Its clear the final evacuation is under way as the space forces from earlier have already departed. The halls are eerily quite despite this and are strangely absent of any PTMC bots or Space Pirates.

As they fly down a winding corridor, which will take them back to the level where the maintenance dock resides, Laserai looks to Ami. "Ami, whats your radar saying?"

"I don't understand. At first, it seemed they were after us but now it looks like they are leaving the area. I have just received word the space pirate ships and PTMC spacecraft are also pulling out. Hmm, let me check something."

"Hey, Ami. Don't keep me in suspense. Whats happening?"

"Oh no. It is just as I feared. Samus just told me apparently the space pirates and PTMC's real target was some classified military files. The enemy managed to retrieve the files but in so doing, the station has automatically started a reactor meltdown. I am getting a bead on the time we have left."

"Where is Samus?"

"She is departing with one of the Space Forces ships now. They're going to take her to her ship orbiting Pluto."

"I see. That's good news."

As soon as Ami get the information, a solid red countdown timer with 3:17 appears on his dash.

"Oh #$!" Laserai presses his throttle to top speed as he heads towards the main evacuation exit door, which should be open now with Ami right behind him.

Unfortunately, the exit door is halfway across the station meaning it's going to be a close call. As Laserai and Ami get under way, its apparent the station is already starting to fall apart as the immediate area begins to tremble and groan. Before long, the trembling worsens as the ceiling starts to come apart. Laserai and Ami fly through the corridors at high speed occasionally using after burners. Split second maneuvers and fast, accurate shooting from the Arch Gun Boys revolving around Ami allow them to dodge falling steel rods and other debris, which would have surely prevented their successful escape. They finally arrive and blaze their way into the exit shaft with less then 7 seconds left on the clock.

And so a white and gold Pyro GL flying beside a dark blue ladybug guide bot tears down the middle of a wide exit shaft that is falling apart behind them. Before long, a massive explosion can be seen in the distance behind them within the shaft followed by an angry inferno, which now gives chase just behind them. This should be expected as the station is beginning to tear itself apart all over as explosions rock through it. Thus, the two space craft make there way down that ever-familiar fire lane however unlike missions before this time its doesn't look like there going to make it. As time seemingly runs out, they appear to be overtaken by the raging inferno that was once behind them. In fact, they can't even be seen at all.

At this very moment, the station blows up apart with an indignant fury of fiery debris sending a noticeable shock wave in all directions. Fortunately the shockwave has little effect on Pluto or other surrounding planets.

Fin?

* * *

_Is this the end of the Material Defender? Did the grim reaper finally catch up to him? Has Cindy and Ginger also met a similar fate? What of the stolen files retrieved by the PTMC and Space Pirates? And does this relate to the mysterious activity on Noleron? Find out in the next chapter of Chronicles of the Chozo Pair: Paraminder. We will see you there. Reviews as always and lets stay positive._

* * *


	5. Paraminder

_A LAPS Networks Original Fanfiction_

* * *

A

LAPS Networks

Production

* * *

In Association with the **D**ouglas **A**rts & **E**ntertainment **Firms**

* * *

Based on the Super Metroid Game Series

Also Based on the Descent Game Series

* * *

**Chronicles of the Chozo Pair**

* * *

A Super Metroid Fanfiction

* * *

_Created By: Laserai_

* * *

******Legal Notes:** All elements related to the Super Metroid Game Series and all characters related belong to Nintendo and other copyright holders. We the DAE Firms nor the LAPS Networks lay claim in anyway to the characters or elements contained there in. Only the story line itself and the original characters are our own works.

******Author Notes:** Yep, it's definitely been a long time right guys. Don't I know? Well, it's the result of losing 97 of your data due to sudden hard drive failure. Word of advice guys: if you ever have to get a replacement hard drive don't ever buy used no matter how much they sell it for. Always back up your data just in case. I was able to recover some of mine due to back up its not a total loss. Alas all my fanfic projects ongoing and prototype were lost. Well, anyway this is a story that centers on Samus Aran from Super Metroid and the Material Defender from Descent.

**__****Additional Legal Notice - Please Note:** Certain elements used in this chapter and perhaps later on are original creative works by myself. In line with plagiarism laws as established by the US, no copying or removing the creative elements contained in this story including by not limited to: Paraminder class and all elements contained and related, the character Ami and all else related, Laserai and all else related are the property of myself and are not to be divulged by anyone.

* * *

******Chapter 5**

**_Paraminder_**

* * *

_L__ast Time on Chronicles of the Chozo Pair_

_Cindy and Ginger are saved from certain death by quick shooting from Ami the Guide Bot and some fancy sword play from Laserai aka Material Defender. It is also determined, the attack on the Space Station was an elaborate diversion as their real target were some top secret military files. The Space Pirate and PTMC bandits manage to steal the files but in so doing they cause an irreversible self-destruct sequence to occur. The end result forces Laserai and Ami now carrying Ginger and Cindy as precious cargo to barrel their way out of the doomed base before time runs out. However, all seems lost as their successful escape from that hellacious inferno is still awaiting confirmation._

* * *

Mike and Samus on board his Maintenance Barge stand around a large radar screen anxiously awaiting confirmation of the Material Defender's successful escape. Mike had been awaiting Laserai's arrival and had since met Samus as she was returned to her ship. However, even after nearly an hour, no sign of the Material Defender or Ami can be found.

"Mike, what happened to them? Surely, they didn't get." Samus looks to Mike who shakes his head defiantly.

"Not a chance in hell. There is no way Laserai will let himself be killed there. I am sure there is a perfect explanation for this. We just have to wait." Mike looks to Samus who nods.

In the Meantime

Near the Azeroth Star System, an uninhabited system of planets, a silver Pyro GL and a ladybug guide bot remerges into normal space and slows to a stop. Apparently, they have survived their ordeal as they managed to perform a last resort split second warp based on random coordinates.

"Uhm, Ami, status report."

"Diagnostics of my systems and the Pyro GL report green across the board. No problems can be detected. Warp drive seems to be inoperable though. Seems the last resort random coordinates protocol worked however; we are nowhere near the Sol Star System at this time. Pluto is about 10 hours from our current position. Based on star charts matching this area, I would say we are near the Azeroth Star System."

"I see. Medical diagnostics report the girls are fine and are still in cryogenic sleep. We should get moving. Samus and Mike should be worried."

"Yes, I will try to contact them now." Ami reveals a built in communication dish and after pointing it to the nearest comm. satellite sends a transmission request.

Before long, a comm. line opens and Mike and Samus are on screen though the image is a little distorted. "Laserai, you made it out of there after all."

"We almost didn't. I had to perform a last resort warp using random coordinates. Were all the way out near the Azeroth Star System right now. We are on our way back now. However, warp is not an option so I estimate at least 10 hours before we will make it back."

"You managed to save the girls right?" Mike looks to Laserai expectantly and sighs at his confirmation nod.

"Yes, they are safe and sound onboard the search and rescue pods of my ship. We will check in when we get near."

"Very well."

The comm. line closes.

With that a white silver Pyro GL and Guide Bot flies at fastest available speed as they make their 10 hour journey to meet up with Mike and Samus. During that time, Laserai decides to sleep partly the way their by tying his auto pilot system in with Ami who elects to stay online during the trip.

Back at Mike's Maintenance Barge

Mike is talking with Samus and the mech bots he recovered from the late Pluto Space Station.

"Mike, so I guess that means were out of a job." The Pluto mech bots look to Mike forlorn.

"Not likely. The Space Forces will likely rebuild another station. They still have mines here on Pluto. Its unlikely they are going to forget about them."

"Yes, that makes sense. However, I wonder where those girls are going to live now. The Space Station really is gone now." Samus looks to Mike as all become silent for a time.

"I wasn't banking on this disaster but I was working on something that now may be just the solution." Mike looks up with his eyes bright.

"Uhm, what do you mean Mike?" The mech bots look over at him curiously.

"All I can say is that it was a premature wedding present for those two. You will have to wait on father time to learn of anything more." Mike hovers over to a comm. station and starts typing in advanced commands to some outside source.

Only time will tell what Mike has in mind.

After some 10 hours have elapsed, two expected blips appear on Mike's radar as everyone sighs relieved to see that Laserai has made it back into the area. Before long, the Material Defender's Pyro GL being followed by a blue guide bot flies in.

Laserai teleports the girls outside the ship restoring them to normal though they are still asleep and will likely suffer cryogen lag which happens for those who have gone into cryogenic sleep for the first time. Thus Laserai carries them both to the sleeping quarters on Mike's maintenance barge and puts them to bed. Then after tucking them in, he heads off to meet with Mike and the others with Ami tagging behind him.

"Laserai and Ami, welcome back." Mike waves as Laserai and Ami enter the room.

"Its good to be here."

"So the girls were okay?" Samus looks to Laserai who nods.

"Yeah, they are fine. I think they have a small case of Cryogen lag but nothing serious. A little extra normal sleep will resolve that." Laserai looks to everyone.

"So Mike, what did you have to tell Laserai?" The mech bots look to Mike expectantly.

"Mike, whats going on?" Laserai looks from the mech bots to Mike as well.

"I recently came to the realization that since that space station is gone, Cindy and Ginger don't have any place to stay anymore am I right?" Mike looks to Laserai seeing his forlorn face.

"Yeah. Ami managed to secure all their belongings but they don't have a home anymore. I am not sure what to do." Laserai looks to Mike who smiles surprisingly.

"I was actually planning to show you this when you married that girl. Seems that is likely to happen anyway so now seems like the right time. I have been talking with my twin bot brother Cid. You know him, the legendary space ship builder from Altus Prime, that city he designed on Earth." Mike looks to Laserai who nods.

"Yes, I have. He is responsible for much of the spacecraft and station schematics the Space Forces are using today. I have even heard he has been responsible for many of the PTMC ship designs well before they went rouge of course." Laserai looks to Mike who smiles.

"Yes, my twin brother is quite the accomplished engineer. Anyway, I had him put together a wedding present. However, considering the circumstances I think I am going to give it to you early. I was preparing to start the payment process but it seems the Space Forces pre-paid the bill in full for it. She's docked in the main hangar."

"What?" Laserai gets up and with Ami runs off to the main hangar as everyone follows him.

When Laserai arrives in the main hangar, what he finds is not at all what he expected. He first sees Samus's hunter class spacecraft and spends a few moments glancing at it but his vision soon catches sight of a class of ship he has only seen commercials on.

Ami zips in to the room and sees the ship immediately and stares at it slightly zoned out.

The rest enter the room and all but Mike mimic Ami's unfocused stare.

"Uhm, Mike this can't be a Paraminder class family cruiser?" Laserai looks to Mike who can only smile his robotic grin.

"Well, that's what I said when Cid told me this was the ship he was giving to you two. Still, he insisted this was the least he could for the Material Defender. You know how notoriously stubborn I am? Well, my brother is four times that." Mike looks to Laserai scratching his chin.

"Wow! This is the top of the line military class family cruiser, the Federation's exclusive Paraminder Class. Though the ship exterior is fairly standard, its interior is entirely custom made from the floors up. Not to mention this class of ship is usually only reserved for high-level VIP military, political and executive families. It comes fully equipped with all the necessary functions needed for up to a four person family to live a cushy luxurious life style while on the move." Ami looks to Laserai excitedly.

"Indeed. I have only seen a handful of them in space during my pursuit of different bounties. They are heavily equipped with several different forms of automated weapons, deployable body armor, advanced variable shielding and would even give a Space Pirate or PTMC craft a lot of trouble. There designed to be adaptable and automatically adjust defenses on the fly depending on the situation thanks to its sophisticated AI governed systems. They can go just about anywhere and land on virtually any terrain even water." Samus looks to everyone clearly surprised.

"That's right. Here." Mike hands Laserai four small spherical remotes and a folder with the ship's pink slip and registration papers. "Those remotes are automated. Just make sure all of you keep one on you for authorized entry. I hear its intruder auto defense system is wicked."

"So this is for real then? I don't know what to say." Laserai scratches his head sheepishly.

"Come on. Lets just go inside and see." Ami bounds around him.

"Yeah, lets check it out." Mike zips ahead down the hall and makes a left down docking hall one that is currently connected with the ship.

The rest follow him until they pass through the hall and enter the ship. Since the docking hall connects to the side of the ship, they find themselves in what is called the outer corridor.

As the group looks around, they temporarily lose control of their lower jaws. They have arrived on what is described as the Family Deck and a fitting name this is. As they look about the simple corridor, they see a pale white strip running along the outer wall throughout the entire corridor on both sides.

Creatively imbedded into the white strip are hand painted artistic depictions of Cherry trees and their blossoms. Some depictions reveal the trees standing idle and others showing blossoms seemingly blowing in the wind. The walls themselves excluding the strip are solid dark cherry in color and the floor is covered with tan carpet. The ceiling matches the floor in color. Recessed lighting along the walls and ceiling keep the corridor well lit.

As they continue to stare about mindlessly, an elderly looking well-groomed man of light complexion in a black dress suit walks up and bows formerly to them. The gentleman looks to the group curiously.

"Greetings, my name is Konji. I am the caretaker of this ship. Who is the master of this mobile estate?"

Mike points to Laserai. "That would be this lucky guy here, Laserai. Record that into your records."

"I understand." Ami looks at Mike curiously then takes a closer inspection of the older man standing before them.

"Hey, this guy is some kind of android. I couldn't even tell until I used my alloy sensor. His skeletal structure is titanium. Everything else though is organic. I have never seen one before. Wow, a bio android!" Ami looks to Laserai and the others.

"Hmm, a bio-android huh? Interesting." Laserai looks back at Mike who can only laugh.

"You know, I should have expected you of all people to say something like that." Mike looks to Laserai who rolls his eyes.

"Yes, this is true. This ship is far too big for any family to expect to maintain on their own. So, humanoid bio-androids take care of various critical duties throughout the ship. We have been trained to carry on our roles and do so to the best of our ability, but enough about that for now. Would you like a tour?" The butler looks to Laserai with a hand out.

"Wait. I need to see if the girls have awakened yet." Laserai runs off leaving everyone else and Ami.

Laserai returns to the sleeping quarters on Mike's ship and just in time as Ginger is starting to awaken. Ginger stirs about then opens her eyes to find Laserai kneeling beside her bed apparently watching her.

"So it looks like you completed your mission and saved us, Material Defender." Ginger looks to Laserai with mock seriousness.

"That is correct, Miss Ginger. Mission parameters and objectives have been satisfied." Laserai plays along with her.

Ginger smiles and sits up and looks around the room and sees her mother still asleep.

"Hey, so where are we Laserai-sempai?" Ginger looks to Laserai awaiting his response to her new name for him.

"Uhm, sempai is it? We are on board a maintenance barge owned by Mike, a friend of mine. Were currently orbiting Pluto in high orbit." Laserai looks to Ginger and notes her suddenly sad expression.

During this time, Cindy wakes up and turns over but remains quiet as she wishes to listens in on Laserai and Ginger.

"Uhm, what happened to the space station, our home Laserai?"

"Unfortunately, the attack of the hostile Space Pirates and PTMC triggered a irreversible self destruct that destroyed the entire station. I am sorry. We could not prevent the destruction." Laserai rubs his head and sighs but is surprised when Ginger puts a hand on his.

"Its okay. As long as we are all right its fine. We can find a new home, right?" Ginger smiles as she looks into Laserai's eyes noting relief washing over them.

"That's part of the reason I am here. I have to show you two something. All I need to do now is wake up your mother." Laserai looks to Ginger who nods then gets up and goes outside to wait. It almost looks as though she has an all-knowing smirk on her face though.

Laserai shrugs it off and turns to the bed behind him to surprisingly find Cindy fully awake and laying across it simply gazing at him through her sea blue eyes.

"So it appears you were already awake. Seems that lil angel of yours already knew that." Laserai looks to Cindy with a smile.

And so for the next few minutes the two simply gaze at each other not saying anything. Their minds however are quite busy thinking about similar thoughts. As Cindy continues her gaze into Laserai's brown eyes, she can only smile and think. Okay, I have to tell him how I feel.Laserai apparently is experiencing a similar line of thought as his gaze remains on this beautiful woman before him with her loving gaze directed at him. Its clear now that this is the girl he has been looking for. However, he is having a mental war play out in his mind. So should I just cut to the chase and tell her how I feel?

Outside, Mike and Ami arrive apparently wondering what happened to Laserai but are stopped at the closed door by Ginger. They instantly understand and wait outside quietly.

Cindy sits up, rotates around and lets her legs fall over the side of the bed. She looks over at Laserai and pats the side of the bed. Laserai gets the message and sits beside her. By now the two are quite nervous because they realize their lives may change since what they both need to say will alter their relationship further.

Laserai finally deciding enough time has passed goes first. Both speak at the same time however apparently feeling the same way.

"Sorry, Laserai."

"Its nothing to be sorry about Cindy-chan."

"So, I suppose I should just tell you, Cindy. Our relationship has been proceeding rather quickly as of late and some would be somewhat alarmed by that. However, I think this is fine. Putting the progression of relationship aside, I know now with all certainty that you are the one.

I came to that realization when I first met you at our initial meeting. Yet, I wasn't sure about that until yesterday when I almost lost you. Now, I am certain with all that I am that you're my reason to keep living. Sure, I had a purpose in life being the Material Defender but it wasn't until you came along that real meaning and substance was put in my life. I know now that I am unable to proceed through life without you by my side." Laserai glances to Cindy and sees her face has a measure of shock on it and looks at the floor.

"I suppose that may have been too forward. Forgive my im…" Before Laserai can finish, Cindy puts a finger to his lips silencing him. He looks up to see her eyes closed as her finger remains in its place on his face.

Cindy opens her eyes, removes her finger and looks at Laserai apparently trying not to cry. "Those words you just said have made me so happy. Laserai, I only met you about a week or so ago and I am completely certain even now that you're the one for me and only me. I fell for you during our initial meeting and since that time, I think I have only fallen for you more. And now, after hearing those heartfelt words you have just said, I think I have fallen even more in love with you if that is possible. I don't ever want to leave your side again, Laserai."

Cindy looks down but is clearly shocked when Laserai slides closer to her and places his hands on either side of her face. The couple smiles gently then slowly close the distance and share in a kiss like no other before it as tears of joy stream from Cindy's eyes. After several minutes, they gently pull away still in each other's embrace due to lack of air. For a moment there is silence, as the two have nothing to say.

"Well, seems you really do love me a lot. It is true what they say that actions speak louder then words. You're a really good kisser, you know that?" Cindy looks to Laserai who is blushing as much as she is.

"Uhm, I. Well, you have no room to talk Cindy-chan. I could say the same thing." Laserai looks back at this beautiful woman in his arms and still has a hard time believing this isn't all a mere dream.

Just then the couple hear laughing outside the door as Mike, Ginger and Ami enter the room. Cindy and Laserai remain in their place and with mock anger look over at the three.

Ginger obviously the source of the laughing from earlier with a large smile on her face looks at the two.

"Wow, you really love my mom a lot, Laserai." Ginger looks to the pilot who continues to blush.

"Well. Ha, so I guess you heard all of that."

"So, I guess the truth is out there now." Cindy looks to Laserai and kisses his nose causing him to blush even more.

"Way to go, big bro. I am so happy!" Ami bounces around happily.

"I am glad for ya man. Now, let me show you two your new home." Mike looks to the couple sitting in front of him.

"What does he mean, Laserai?" Cindy looks at Laserai who only smiles.

"Just come with me." Laserai stands up and Cindy does likewise.

Taking her hand, the two follow Ginger, Mike and Ami to the main hangar. Cindy catches sight of the magnificent ship in the hangar and feigns disbelief.

"You can't be serious. Correct me if I am wrong but that's a Paraminder class ship. Surely, you mean another ship is behind it or something, right?" Cindy looks to Mike and the others who shake their heads and smile.

"No, this ship is a gift to you and Laserai from my brother Cid the Federation Chief Ship Builder and the Federation Space Forces themselves." Mike looks to Cindy and is surprised to see tears streaming down her face.

"Well, you're quite the cry baby." Laserai smiles warmly at her.

"Hey, I am just so happy." Cindy wipes away her tears and swats at his arm playfully.

Laserai places an arm around Cindy as they continue down the docking hall that connects to the ship. Laserai leans close to her ear as they walk down the hall together. "Its all right. You're my cry baby."

Cindy leans over and kisses his cheek as the two continue into the ship interior, the outer corridor.

"Master Laserai, you have returned and who is this magnificent lady you have with you?"

"You have a good eye, Konji. This is Cindy and that is her daughter Ginger who will also be living here."

"I see. So the official residents of the ship are going to be yourself, Lady Cindy, and Lady Ginger."

"Hey, don't forget me, Konji!" Ami excitedly flies into the corridor and hovers next to Laserai.

"Of course, Lady Ami."

"So, Konji, how about that tour?" Laserai looks to Konji who nods.

"Very well, Laserai. Now before we begin, I will tell you a few things about this ship. This corridor we are standing in connects all rooms associated with family affairs on this ship. It was given the title Family Deck by our original designer, Master Cid as I am sure you know him well." Konji looks to all awaiting questions.

"Uhm, Konji-sempai? What is part of the family deck?" Ginger looks to Konji expectantly.

"Excellent question, Lady Ginger. This corridor designated the outer corridor, connects to all the family related rooms that being three bedrooms each with adjudicating bathroom, the master bedroom with adjudicating master bath, living room, kitchen and dining area, recreation room, storage and pantry room and even a hot springs room." Konji pauses momentarily for all that to sink in.

"Oh my goodness. This really is a Paraminder class family cruiser after all. Still, I never would have thought I would ever live on such a ship." Cindy looks to Konji then to Laserai her face clearly shocked.

"Very well then. Please follow me."

With that Konji shows everyone each room on the Family Deck starting first with the three bedrooms. Stopping at the first door, Konji pulls out an electronic key and hands it to Ami. "Lady Ami, this is your room as directed by Master Cid."

Konji pulls out a large ring with a master key on it and slides it through a reader opening the door.

As everyone walks inside, they see a room fit for Ami. The room is perfect for a female progressive robot as the walls are a gentle shade of pink with white trim. Different types of high-end computer terminals and diagnostic equipment line some of the walls. The floor is covered with a lush white carpet that matches the trim and several sets of recessed lighting keeps the room well lit.

In the bath area, a shower designed exclusively for level seven task bots can be found and a large array of automated tools used to keep Ami looking and operating her best. A large interactive mirror is also present in the room. In her closet, she has on the shelf, several different shells of varying shades and colors confirming her belief that her body shell is interchangeable.

"Seems Cid has been doing quite a bit of home work on me. I am impressed." Ami looks to Laserai then zips around the room happily.

Laserai notices a stand with a blue button with a phone symbol on it and presses it causing it to flash. A hatch on the floor opens up and a small light complexion man with gray hair and sea blue eyes riding an elevator enters the room through the open hatch.

"Greetings. My name is Scott and I am Ami's personal engineering assistant. If she should ever need repairs or maintenance, I am the one to provide that exclusively for her." The man steps off the elevator and smiles at everyone.

"I see." Ami looks to the man eagerly. "Were going to be the best of friends then, Scott."

"I look forward to our friendship, my lady. Now if there is nothing more, I will excuse myself." The small man bows humbly then steps back onto the elevator. "Please do not hesitate to press this button if you are in need of anything. My other occupation is engineering detail on the Mechanics Deck."

With that the man rides the elevator back down its path as the hatch in the floor closes once more and the blue switch ceases it's flashing.

"So he was a bio-android too?" Ami looks to Konji who nods.

"Now we shall move on to the next room." Konji turns and leaves as the others follow him.

Turning to Ginger, Konji places an electronic key in her hands. "This is your room key. Master Cid had the room designed based on the Intel he had collected about you."

Konji opens the door with his key and everyone follows him inside. Turning on the light, everyone sighs with wonder. The room has a subtle Victorian feel with a Princess style four poster queen size bed at the room's center, an elegant dresser on the left wall, vanity table on the right wall and an entertainment hutch built into a wall. The floor is covered with light emerald carpet, the walls are of a gray tint and the ceiling is white with several elegant ceiling fans.

The bath area is elegantly designed with a stand-alone white tub with gold faucets and fixtures. No shower fixture can be found anywhere in the room. An elegant matching sink with similar fixtures completes the look of the bath area. A recessed shelf with chute that connects to the laundry area completes the room. An interactive mirror in front of the sink on the wall adds to the appeal.

What surprises Ginger the most are her possessions, which she was, sure were lost in the incident at the Space Station.

"My doll. But how?" Ginger picks up a doll she had been given by her Mom some many years ago.

"I took the liberty of saving all of your personal possessions before we evacuated you off the station." Ami looks over at Ginger seeing her confused expression.

"Thanks a lot, big sister." Ginger runs over and hugs Ami who looks surprised but smiles.

"Not a problem, uhm lil sister." Ami tries her hand at using those words for the first time.

Everyone smiles at the two contently.

"Well, then shall we move on?" Konji motions for everyone to follow.

Konji passes one room and stops momentarily "This third room is currently a blank. Master Cid had it put in just in case its presence was needed due to future developments." Konji says no more as Laserai and Cindy get the point as they blush briefly.

"Now then continuing on." Konji continues forwards and eventually stops in front of a set of elegant double doors and pulls out two electronic keys and hands them to Laserai and Cindy. "This is your room."

Konji opens the automated double doors with his master key. As everyone enters, they can only gasp in awe.

The room is decorated in a manner fit for royalty. A large four-poster king size bed dominates the center of the room. Two dresser drawers add to the elegance of the room. The floor following Japanese custom is designed in traditional Japanese dojo fashion using tan colored carpet. The walls fall in line with the traditional Japanese atmosphere with occasional hand drawn depictions of Cherry Trees thoughtfully placed. A large vanity desk also further adds to the décor of the room.

The bath area also follows Japanese custom, as there is a mid sized room that is separated from the bedroom by a set of rice paper automated sliding doors. Even the authentic handcraft blue cloth sign can be found in front of the door. In this room, are shelf spaces where towels reside and empty shelves to place worn clothes. A rack holding two kimonos with similar designs one for a male and the other female can be found. The traditional Japanese floor design continues in this room. Recessed lighting along the walls keeps this room well illuminated.

However, upon opening another set of doors, the second much larger room has a huge tub at its center, which takes up the majority of the room. The tub has a design that mimics that of a hot spring. Dominating the walls are large window frames with large flat screens set behind them. On those screens, is a beautiful moving scene of Japanese countryside but it's likely anything can be seen on those screens. The floor is covered with sun tile so it stays warm and the ceilings and walls carry on the Japanese theme.

"Oh wow! This is so beautiful. Its just as I imagined it would be in my dreams. Wait, Laserai you mean we have the same ideas on this too?" Cindy looks to Laserai who nods agreeing with her.

Konji looks to the two smiling. "Master Cid did a lot of research on you two including your likes and dislikes and all your thoughts. Its remarkable you two have never met until now because he said your thoughts and dreams were nearly identical."

"Wow, you two really are meant for each other then." Mike looks to the couple smiling.

"Right. Well, lets move on shall we."

Konji motions for everyone to follow him as they come to another set of doors. "Inside this room is the living room area. There is not much to see here so lets press forward."

With that everyone continues onto until they come to yet another set of dual doors. As they approach, the doors open and inside are a moderate dining room with a tablecloth-covered table for six people. The dining room is elegantly set with silverware in place and a china cabinet with multiple sets of china dishes and so forth on display. The floor is a maroon shade and the walls are of a gentle white.

"This is the dining room area. Your meals will be served here though if you wish to have them in the living room that is fine. The door to the right leads directly to the living room for that purpose. The door to the left leads to the kitchen area." Konji motions for them to follow him into the kitchen.

As they enter the kitchen area, they see and hear three individuals hard at work. They are so dedicated that they do not even hear or see them come in. "Whats the status on that first dish?" A middle aged man in a chef uniform with hat slaves over a hot stove with a large pot glancing briefly to his right while chopping vegetables.

"It will be ready on time, Jake." A female young chef in similar form cuts vegetables and fruit with samurai precision as she spins two knives in her hands like helicopter blades cutting them in mid air.

"You need not be so fancy, Lil. Still I only wish I could do that!" A young man also a chef tenderizes some meat and occasionally alternates with cutting pieces off.

"That's what I thought, Phil. But I guess your just being honest." Lil glances over at Phil who rolls his eyes briefly.

"Its good to see our chefs at the top of their game as usual." Konji addresses the three.

"Oh hey, Konji." Jake the chef turns around and notices all the extra people with him. "Wow, are they finally here?"

"Yes, they have arrived." Konji smiles warmly as the other two chefs also come over.

"Everyone, say hello to our three ship cooks, starting with Jake, the top chef." Konji gestures to Jake who nods. "It's a pleasure to have you all here."

"Serving with Jake is first our dear Lillian but most call her Lil. She specializes in Japanese traditional cooking." Konji now gestures to Lil who bows formerly. "Welcome home. I hope you all brought an appetite."

"And also on the roster is her brother Philip though most call him Phil. He is also a ship chef and butcher." Konji looks to Phil who smiles. "If your looking for the best steak this side of the galaxy, your at the right place."

Everyone smiles and waves. "We will let you return to your work then." Konji nods motioning for all to follow him out.

"Don't worry. We shall have dinner ready a couple of hours from now." Jake smiles and waves as everyone leaves.

"And finally, the last room on this level which has a door at the end of the hall and also connects to the kitchen is the pantry and storage room." Konji looks to everyone and smiles.

"What about the rest of the ship?" Laserai looks to Konji who smiles expecting the question.

"When you adjourn to your rooms, there is an interactive touring and training system that I would like you to each participate in. This will familiarize you with the ship itself, how it works and the other parts of the ship. Just consult the computer terminal in your rooms and it will automatically start the program." Konji looks to all with attention.

"Well, I think I am going to log off for a little while. See ya, everybody." Ami hovers off to her room and goes inside.

"I think I feel like napping a little myself. I am still a little tired. Bye mom. Bye Laserai." Ginger hugs her mom briefly then Laserai after which she trots off to her room as well.

"If you will excuse me mister and miss, I have work to complete. Master Laserai, once you have reviewed that program please accompany me on the bridge. I will be performing work there for a while so please take your time, sir." Konji nods politely then walks off.

"Well, guys. I will let you get acquainted with your new home. Come on boys." Mike signals the tech bots as they follow him off the ship.

Samus smiles and starts to leave. "I can use this time to study what we have learned from Novar and the Pluto Station. See ya later. Just don't take to long Laserai. You know the federation, time is money."

"Come on, Laserai dear. I need to talk to you anyway." Cindy takes Laserai's hand and goes to their room.

As the halls become empty, the lighting resumes its low level setting. As Cindy enters their room, she sighs and plops onto the bed and looks around taking in the room from her dreams. Laserai opts to just lean against the wall and observe her for a while as she looks about with an elated expression on her face.

Cindy looks over at Laserai and notes his gaze upon her blushing immediately. "Wow, Laserai. You keep looking at me like that and something might happen."

Laserai's face faults as he starts waving his hands. "I didn't mean to offend. I will." Laserai is cut off in mid sentence by another unexpected heated kiss from his ladylove who had apparently gotten off the bed and closed the distance between them in an unprecedented speed. Laserai wraps his arms around her without even the need to think about it.

As Cindy breaks the kiss with her hands remaining on either side of his face, she shakes her head back and forth. "You don't need to apologize to me. I am only kidding. Calm down, its so easy to stir you up. I will have to remember that. Anyway, the reason we are alive and why we have this beautiful home is thanks to you. I don't have any way to repay you for all the kindness you have shown my daughter and I. No words can describe how happy I am to have met you those many days ago."

Laserai looks back at her with wonder and sighs. "You never cease to amaze me, Cindy. So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Cindy suddenly steps back out of their embrace and sits on the bed looking shy with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Ne, Laserai? It's clear we realize that our meeting each other was destined or something like that. So, do you really want to be with just me and only me? I mean you are the material defender, a legendary man who is recognized everywhere and I am just a…"

Cindy looks up as she notes Laserai on his knees before her.

"Uhm, Laserai, what are you doing?" Cindy looks at Laserai, as it hasn't quite registered due to possible shock.

Laserai gazes up to Cindy noting her shocked expression and smiles warmly. "Cindy-chan? I meant to wait and do this later but I think now is the time for it. You and I both know that whether it be destiny or not, our paths were meant to intertwine. These last couple of days has proven that to me. Despite any doubts you may have about yourself, I know with a certainty that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Some may say it is sudden and all but I once heard from a good friend of mine that some opportunities only come once. So I ask of you to consider me as your life partner not only in this life but any others that may come after it. What say you, Cindy-chan?"

Laserai reveals a satin gold box and opens it revealing an intricate engagement ring she had evidently seen before. The ring's design is an intricate winding pattern of white gold and platinum with several diamonds surrounding a Vepoz, a rare gemstone that can only be found in the certain active volcanoes on the surface of Venus.

"YES! Of course I will marry you?!" Cindy jumps down from her seat excitedly and onto Laserai almost tackling him as she engages him in another kiss that surpasses any other before it. After which, Laserai places the ring on her finger. Looking into her eyes, he is not surprised to see her trying not to cry.

Cindy with eyes threatening to spill tears looks at Laserai baffled. "But how did you know?"

Laserai looks at her expression for a moment then smiles once more. "Our little angel, Ginger helped out. She apparently saw you on more then one occasion looking at it through the window of that jewelry store back on the late Pluto Space Station. I secretly gave her a Federation Credits Card during our initial meeting and told her to act if she saw anything that may help us along. Apparently, Ginger was convinced this ring would be helpful and purchased it sometime before the attack on the station. I am really glad she did as that was apparently a limited time offer."

Cindy gazes upon her fiancé and smiles in wonder. "You keep talking about me surprising you but I am also surprised."

Laserai looks up at her smiling. "Speaking of which, Cindy. As much as I would love to stay in this position, I fear we should probably wait until were officially married first."

Cindy realizes what he means and gets off of him immediately blushing madly and resumes her spot on the edge of the bed. "I hadn't realized it."

"Don't let it trouble you. I would just like to set a fine example for the little one in case she suddenly came in." Laserai gets up off the floor and sits beside her.

"Always the gentleman even when most would not be. So what happens now, Laserai regarding your mission?"

"Well, the Federation is likely eager to have Samus and I continue our mission on Novar. Its imperative we find out what the Space Pirates and PTMC are doing working together. But that's later down the line. Right, now lets take a look at that program Konji was talking about earlier." Laserai looks to Cindy who nods as they walk over to a computer console in the wall and begin viewing the program.

Ginger and Ami eventually view the program as well also becoming familiar with the ship.

After reviewing the touring program, Laserai leaves their room to find out what Konji needed him on the bridge for. It doesn't take him long to find it as he is associated with the Federation even if he is a freelancer.

Laserai finds Konji with his arms behind his back looking into the observatory like view of the stars on the bridge. Konji gets a look at Laserai entering the room and turns around and stands at attention.

"Captain on deck!" Konji salutes in Federation manner as other individuals in the room stand from their stations and salute.

"As you were all." Laserai looks around at the many faces of the uniformed individuals. "So this is the back-up crew who steps in when were not at the helm?"

"That is correct. These bio androids are specially trained to maintain their roles on the ship as back-up bridge officers when any of you are absent. They have been trained in academy grade level simulations and such. In fact, their training is the same as anyone else who has gone through the Federation Academy." Konji nods before returning his view to the screen.

"So what did you need me up here for?" Laserai looks to Konji who nods.

"This ship is your estate. It will need a designation in order for us to submit registration to the Federation Space Traffic Control." Konji looks to Laserai noting his expression of deep thought.

"Hmm, I see. I have thought about that for a while since I first saw her. Very well, her name will be the FSS Tiberius effective immediately." Laserai looks to Konji who nods and goes to work on a keypad near him.

"Very well, master." Konji nods.

"Hey, Konji. Were all going to be family on this ship so I insist everyone call us by first name basis including me." Laserai smiles and glances at him.

"It is an honor to be with you Laserai. Registration is confirmed. Her name is officially called the FSS Tiberius." Konji looks over at Laserai then returns to his screen.

"All right then, Konji. I am going to head on back down to the family deck. Its still a little early for dinner so I will catch ya later." Laserai glances at Konji who nods as he leaves the bridge.

Laserai finds his way to the room and finds no one inside. As he looks around, an automated female voice speaking through the comm. speakers in the room addresses him. "If it is the miss you are looking for, she is in the living room area now."

"Thanks." Laserai turns around and leaves the room.

As Laserai heads toward the living area, an alarm goes off indicating an urgent message from Federation HQ is coming in so he hurries off to the bridge. Samus who has been apparently filled in on ship functions finds her way to there as well and just in time.

Konji see them coming in and opens the comm. On screen is one of the generals on the line. It is somewhat unusual for them to be communicating directly, which causes Laserai to become concerned.

"Greetings Captain Laserai. I wish I were only contacting you to wish you luck with your new ship however we have urgent news to report. Federation space is in peril!"

Laserai looks to the general with all seriousness. "Whats going on General?"

"It appears while you and Samus were away dealing with the catastrophe at the Pluto Space Station, the space pirates and PTMC launched a second attack here on earth. The unexpected attack caught the armada off guard as their eyes were on the events in the Pluto Station. Regrettably, most of the Federation Fleet has been nearly destroyed. The PTMC/Space Pirate invasion force is proceeding at a remarkable speed."

"What!? No frickin way! Konji, whats the situation down there." Laserai looks to the general losing his composure.

"Situation is at a hair line. All communications are being disrupted as apparently all satellite systems have been damaged or destroyed. The communication disruption is preventing earth forces from being able to mobilize a credible defense." Konji looks to Laserai clearly concerned.

"The capitol is presently under heavy fire and the Earth Forces HQ station has made an emergency landing on the surface do to extreme damage to the infrastructure. Even now, forces on station fight there hardest to survive. Perhaps. . . . ."

**_-Communication Disrupted-_**

"Oh no, the general is clearly in trouble as well. We must get to that locale as soon as possible. Konji set a course for Earth, maximum velocity. All hands to critical alert status!" Laserai glances at Konji who nods and leaps into action shouting orders and prepares to disembark.

A ship wide alert is heard as all go into action under such an alert. Angel, Ami and Ginger run to the bridge as the bridge crew adjust accordingly. Soon all our at there stations with Angel serving now in the comm. station, Ginger and Ami in charge of tactical and defense and Laserai in the captain chair with Konji as his 2nd.

Mike voice is heard on the com. "I heard the news from my brother about earth. You guys are preparing to head there I take it. I have already had the ship prepared with plenty of ammunition and supplies. Leave whenever your ready and good luck."

"Thanks a lot friend. We will do what we can."

At that the Paraminder class FSS Tiberius takes off from the dock of Mike's ship closely followed by Samus hunter craft and jumps to their highest velocity headed towards earth.

Mike looks to the screen worriedly as he prepares to provide logistical assistance to those on earth aswell being he has a maintenance crew who can help out. "Give em hell buddy!"

* * *

_Ok, so here we are the latest in my installation to my Metroid story. Yeah, I am sure you were not expecting these turn of events but hey. That's part of the ride so grab a seat and hang on. Well, tune in next time as the Chozo Pair face off unexpected against the Space Pirates and some of the PTMC's best on planet Earth itself. We'll see ya there. Laserai Out._


End file.
